Orange Fire, Silver Fire
by Queen Primrose
Summary: Natasha, Juniper and their friends are unique, they get lost into Alagaësia by a secret entrance they find in the woods. Then they meet Arch-Druids named Syanï and Nalwar, then they follow them towards their world to learn magic before returning to Alagaësia. Where they meet Eragon, Ayra, Murtagh and Oromis.
1. Chapter 1 : A Baby Is Born

**I revised this chapter and will continue to revise the others, I've noticed that the story should have more detail so I'm adding more into it as I go.**

**Love,**

**Persephone**

* * *

><p>The teacher had said that today we'll learn how to start fairytales; I frowned slightly as I began walking towards my classes' line. I had never liked fairytales from when I first herd them till now, I thought they were all pointless and all sounded the same to me. So sighing I followed my class into the school, and then I made my way over to my desk and sat down.<p>

''today we are going to write fairytales, if anyone has questions please ask now'' said Mrs. Paul, she was a small women with glasses hiding her gray eyes; she was in her forties or late thirties I think.

When no one raised their hands Mrs. Paul told us that we could now start, I placed my writing notebook onto my desk before I opened it to a new page. After I had written the date today and the name of the assignment I picked up my pencil and began to think, I had never had a heart to write fairytales before so I was kind of stuck.

_If I write a story about people dying Mrs. Paul won't give me good grades _I thought to myself, I thought about making a story where the witch is pretty and the prince falls in love with her rather than the princesses. I smiled as I got ready to write the story that had got into my head, so then picking up the pencil I began to write.

Once Upon a Time there was a Witch who was very pretty, she had red hair and gray eyes and always wore a purple cloak. She was originally a daughter of a very evil Magician who was so powerful; everyone thought she was just a normal witch. One day while the witch was walking she noticed a sound, so following it she found a princess scolding a poor youth about behavior to royalty. So smiling the witch changed the princess into a frog before she gave the poor youth golden coins, a kingdom and a kiss, then taking the frog which was the princess she made her way back home into her dark purple tower. But news spread about the princess gone missing, the youth who had been blessed by the witch tried to keep the news a secret now that he had become a king. When a young prince herd the news he suddenly believed that he would save the princess and win her hand, so taking his horse with him he started out towards the purple tower. When he had reached it he snuck inside past the guards which were un-dead skeletons, then reaching the room where the princess was weeping in due to being changed back to her earlier form. When they had seen each other the princess was overwhelmed with happiness, the prince however felt nothing towards her but he continued with his mission. Then running out of the room together they found themselves facing the witch, she had a beautiful dress on due to her going to a ball. The prince suddenly fell in love with her but he would do nothing, he knew she wouldn't love him so he challenged her. When they were fighting he suddenly pressed his knife to her throat, threatening her seemed to be the only way to win or killing her that is. But suddenly the prince felt a knife into his heart before falling over, the princess screamed but could do nothing. The young youth who the witch had blessed was standing over her, when he had helped her up they both turned around and faced the princess who was sobbing. The witch bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead and it made her realize that she wasn't so evil after all, so she and the young youth married each other while the witch lived on and blessed their children and grandchildren and so on.

**The End**

As I finished writing the story I smiled slightly because I felt proud of myself, so raising my hand I told Mrs. Paul that I'd finished. She came over and after surveying my story a frown appeared on her features, then she turned around towards me and when she did I wished I'd never called her over in the first place.

''Natasha please can you skip this page and write another story? This time I want you to let the prince marry the princess and the evil creatures to die'' said Mrs. Paul in a curious voice as if she wanted to prove something to herself.

So picking up the pencil I began to write…again, as I started writing I felt as if I couldn't write this.

Once upon a time there was a …

''Ugh why can't I tell this story properly? Alright here I go again'' I mumbled to myself as I erased the first part and prepared to continue once again with more determination.

Once upon a time there was a prince who …

''no, this isn't right, well I give up'' I said with a grumpy voice as I placed my eyes down, _why did I have to write this again? Hadn't I already written a fairytale? _I thought grumpily as I glanced up at my teacher.

Mrs. Paul eyed me suspiciously before she said ''Natasha, why don't you want to write a happy fairytale like everyone else is doing? ''

I gazed at her for a little bit before I truly answered her ''well, I don't like happy fairytales like everyone else, I want a story where the witch is the one who wins and the dragon eats the prince and the princess morns for eternity''

Mrs. Paul looked at me through her glasses for a while before she said ''you are quit a strange child Natasha, tell me, why do you want the witch to win? ''

I thought for a bit before I answered her ''because not all stories have to end with a happy ending and because … I don't believe in happy endings'' I replied smugly.

Mrs. Paul looked at me skeptically said ''why, there is always happy endings Natasha, why would you think such a thing? ''

I began to feel as if I was wrong, but then my stubbornness won over and I answered her ''Because I've seen how people go around walking and talking and working … and best of all living, they don't seem to be having a happy ending, in fact they seem to have a bad ending '' I retorted in a quit but strong voice.

Mrs. Paul gazed at me with surprise and wonder, and then her face became grim as she said ''that's not true Natasha, many people in the world end up living happily''

I looked at her for a while; _she didn't seem so happy herself. In fact she had a lot of problems in her life. Yet, she tried to poison my six-year-old brain with thoughts of a perfect world, how… Disgusting _I thought to myself as I gazed deep into her eyes with my green ones.

* * *

><p>When the time came to go home I packed my stuff (water bottle, lunch bag etc…) and headed out to meet my mother. I found her standing next to Mrs. Payson the mother of my best friend, Gracie, so I headed towards them while I thought about what Mrs. Paul had said before shaking my head and my stubbornness returned.<p>

When I reached them my mother she smiled warmly and gave me a tight bear hug which I returned of course, I then gave her my bag so that I could play with Gracie my best friend. My mother took it gingerly before she said ''be careful now Natasha, and don't play with the mud (it had rained today) or the grass because your hands and clothes will be get dirty''

I nodded before given her a kiss on the cheek and with that I ran out to meet Gracie, Gracie was one of my only friends and my best friend. If I had a choice for us to be sisters I would have done it long ago, it was almost like we were meant to be friends who made me smiled every time I remembered how we had became friends.

_Recess had finished so the class was heading back towards our class's line, as I reached the line I felt a poke towards my shoulder. Turning around I found myself face to face with a girl, she had auburn hair tied in a ponytail, her eyes were blue and she was wearing pants and a t-shirt rather than a skirt like all the other girls including me._

''_would you like to play with me next recess?'' asked the girl as she placed her hands into the pockets of her pants._

''_sure, what's your name?'' I asked as I got excited that she could become my friend, I usually played with anyone but I wanted to play with a certain person and now was the chance._

''_Gracie, what's yours?'' she asked with a smile, she sounded nice but I didn't want to throw myself on her so I smiled shyly._

''_Natasha'' I answered simply as I glanced down at my feet, I felt as though I had already embarrassed myself._

_For the whole week she played with me without being mean or being nasty, on the second week she stood up to me against someone from 1 grade. So we became close friends and then we became best friends, I learned more about her as the whole year passed by with fun events that we did together._

_So this year was like the second year that we'd been friends, I discovered that our moms were already long time friends so it just made it easier. Our families became close to each other till it seemed as if we were from the same family, I loved going to her house and she loved going to mine._

I smiled as I walked towards Gracie who was probably playing with James, who was a year older than us but was really friendly. I found Gracie playing with James, they were playing tag which was one of my favorite games so I went forward and asked them if I could play.

Gracie and James stared at me for a couple of minutes before Gracie laughed, then James said ''Natasha you are always welcome to play with us''

''You're my best friend so come on and play with us'' Gracie then added in a smirk, I smiled before joining the game eagerly.

After three rounds of tag James's dad said it was time to go home, James pleaded if he could have just one more round which his father surrendered to. So we played one more round of tag before James had to leave, we said goodbye to him as he walked towards the school parking lot with his father.

Then Gracie and I played two more rounds of tag before Gracie's mother Mrs. Payson and my mother Mrs. Lockhart told us we had to go, we tried pleading but it didn't work so in the end we both had to go. I hugged Gracie and she hugged me before we started to go to our separate cars, I waved to her as my mother drove away.

* * *

><p>When I and my mom reached our house mother took out the keys and opened the door, which led into a small hall with hangers for clothing and a rake for coats. I hung my clothes before running towards the living room which was filled with newly-fashioned chairs and cushions. There was of course a TV where I would watch my favorite shows.<p>

I went inside the living room before going upstairs towards my room, once there I changed my clothes so that I was wearing a short blue dress with blue tights under it. Then I ran to our backyard where I liked to play, I noticed that mom was cooking something that smelled yummy.

I walked to our back door and pulled on my running shoes (not the ones for school), then I ran out to our beautiful yard filled on the left side with flowers and a tiny fountain while on the right side it had a play set for me to play on. I smiled as I watched the bees landing onto the flowers, and then glancing towards the right side of our yard I ran towards my set.

I went over to my castle set (with slides, monkey bars and a little castle), when I reached it I started playing with it until mother called me back. Then I prepared to go into the house once more, before I went I looked at the bees and butterflies some more before truly heading back.

When I entered the house I found dad waiting for me with a huge smiled on his face, I hugged him tightly and he returned it. Smiling all the while I told him about my day when we sat on the dinner table together, but instead of smiling my mother frowned a little which I took to be a bad sign so I looked towards my father.

He frowned at me before he said ''Natasha, why did you say that? It is true … but sometimes there are happy endings'' he looked at mother for a while before returning his eyes back towards mine.

I looked up from my plate and said ''I don't believe there are, people think they are having a happy ending but it's not really a happy ending''

My mother looked at me for a long time before she finally said ''well my little believer, you should start seeking happy endings then''

Before I could try to prove my opinion to her mother added ''and that is the end of this discussion''

* * *

><p>After three months (end of school!), my mother became pregnant with my sister and I became more excited to meet her and play with her. I started being so excited that sometimes all I would talk about would be about the new baby, I really wished she would come and so did my friend Gracie.<p>

Gracie always had wished for a little sister because all she had was older brothers, she said that they weren't essentially nice to her. I told her that she could come over anytime (with my parents permission of course) and play with me and my little sister, James also said that he wanted to meet my little sister and told him that he could.

Finally nine months and a few days passed, I was sitting in the kitchen waiting for mother who was brining down a lovely dress for herself to go to My Aunt's birthday party. Suddenly my mother let out a moan of displeasure, and then she grasped at the dress which changed her moan into a scream then a shriek.

Dad came as quickly as possible and got her to the hospitable where she had to stay for a day and a half, I went back home with dad who looked really worried so I left him alone before going to my room. I cried for a while thinking about mama and how she had shriek, I didn't want her to die.

But then I thought about writing a story explaining what I want our lives to be like; I thought that that would calm me down for a while. So I took one of the spare books (meaning one I wouldn't use for school) and started writing a story, as I wrote the story I thought about mama.

Once upon a time there was a happy king and Queen; the Queen had a little girl who loved her and the king so much. They lived together for a while before the Queen became pregnant; everyone was worried about her and her health. So when the time finally came for her to deliver a baby girl, she delivered her safely. The whole family was happy and so was the rest of their grand kingdom, so when the Queen came out of her chambers with a little baby girl in her arms looking so pretty and cute the king and princess were proud of their Queen.

I stopped writing when I herd dad come over to my room hurriedly, I closed the book just in time when dad came inside the room looking so happy. I looked at him oddly wondering what made him so happy…unless of course mom was safe; happiness ate at my despair so quickly that it was gone in a minute.

''Natasha, your sister was born safe and sound! And mom is okay!'' He said smiling with a little bit of tears running down his cheeks.

I smiled and hugged him excited once more before I asked ''Can we visit mommy and… what's my little sister's name?''

''Juniper'' said dad still smiling.

''Juniper'' I said slowly testing out the name I would have to call on someday, it sounded pretty and cute so I hoped that the baby was the same.

''Can we visit mommy and Juniper? '' I asked while testing the word Juniper once more, finding that I quit liked it.

''Of course not Natasha! '' Said my dad laughing at my hurried decidedness, then he held me up against his hip so I was face to face with him…

''Why not? '' I asked with my voice turning slightly whiny, dad laughed as he glanced at my pouting face before kissing my forehead.

''Because mommy will be tired and so will be Juniper, they need to rest for a while'' said dad thoughtfully, then added ''we'll give them three hours okay? ''

'Yah! Then we can see June'' I had already made my sister a nickname! _But would she like it? Would she like me? _I thought worried that my new baby sister wouldn't like me or anything I did.

''dad? '' I asked all the sudden feeling worried and uncertain.

''yes? '' said dad eyeing me kindly.

''Do you think June will like me at all? What if she does not like me? Or worse, what if she hates me? …'' I asked all of a sudden feeling scared and worried.

''Natty, Juniper will love and adore you, you have to be kind to her though; that is what she'll expect from an older sister'' my dad said using my nickname while smiling.

''really? '' I asked feeling all of a sudden hopeful and excited.

''sure, but be kind to her Natty okay? '' dad said looking into my eyes for my answer.

''Of course! I will always love her and protect her I promise'' I said never faltering at my promise.

My dad smiled clearly getting more than he had asked for, I went back to my room and unexpectedly I slept. My excitement had overcome my whole tired body till I had slept as my head touched my pillow, I dreamed about sister and how she'll act to me and how I should be kind to her and mama.

* * *

><p>Next morning I woke up to find my mother sitting next to me with something in her arms, the thing was cuddled in green blankets and looked small. I glanced at it in confusion for a while, but when I asked what it was mother laughed and cuddled the things closer to her breast before answering.<p>

''This is Juniper, say hello Juniper'' the thing moved and a face pooped out with wide pale gray eyes that looked towards me with such cuteness that I wanted to touch her.

''she's so cute mommy! '' I said all the while I looked into Juniper's pale gray eyes which stared back at me before a little arm emerged followed by a second.

I gazed awestruck as the hands reach out for me until I noticed that they were in my direction, _what was she trying to tell me? _I didn't know so I asked mommy what Juniper wanted. Mom glanced at Juniper before a smile appeared onto her young face, then she glanced back at me.

''She wants you! Here you go …'' she said as she showed me how to lift Juniper who giggled in my arms before she played with my hair. After a couple of giggles she slept right away, so mother took her away to place her in her baby room which had a baby bed just for Juniper to sleep in.

''Juniper'' I said the name slowly wishing that she would always have happiness (even though I liked sad or tragic endings).

As I went towards the bathroom to refresh myself I stumbled on the book with the story, I picked it up and placed it on the shelf before going back towards the bathroom to refresh myself for school. While I washed my mouth with my toothbrush I thought about Juniper, _could she brush her teeth? Does she even have teeth? _I decided to ask mom later but for now I had to get ready to go with dad to the park.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone who is reading this story would like the revised version, Please review,<strong>

**Thanks,**


	2. Chapter 2 : Juniper And The Bells

**Here is another Eragon chapter , Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει !**

**Βασίλισσα Primrose**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years later, <strong>

10+12=_22_ 13+14=_27 _ 15+16=_31 _17+18=_35 _

19+20=_39_20+21=_41_ 22+23=_45_ 24+25=_49_

12-10=_2_ 14-13=_1_ 45-12=_33_ 32-12=_20_

16-12=_4_ 34-18=_20_ 13-10=_3_ 21-19=

I was on my last question when Gallia said '' can we play together in recess later on? ''

'' Sure '' I replied smiling.

'' Thanks Natta '' answered Gallia before she returned to her math sheet.

I wrote in a _2_ before I raised my hand to tell the teacher Mr. Reilly that I was done, he finally came over and took my math page away before he started collecting everybody's papers.

Suddenly the bell rang and people started to take their lunch bags and place them on their desks , I placed my bright green one on my desk before revealing it's contents ; a turkey sandwich , peanut butter and jelly sandwich , Jelly and Pudding , an apple and a banana , and last a bear paw.

Gallia gazed at me and grinned '' we are not that different in our lunches except for the jelly and pudding '' then she pointed to her rice pudding and mashed apple sauce.

Before I could answer her a voice said '' hey Natta, which Pokémon do you like most? ''

I turned around to find James looking at me with a couple of his friends, Gallia grinned and said '' hey James, how you doing? ''

He turned around to meet her look and say '' I'm fine, how you doing Gallia? '' Then turning to me again he added '' How are you doing Natta? ''

I smirked and said '' I'm doing great, want to play with me and Gallia for the first reassess? '' we all knew that James played Pokémon in his next break.

'' Sure thing Natta '' he answered looking pleased with himself he turned to Gallia and said '' hey Gallia are you well today? ''

Gallia laughed and said '' yep! I'm doing great today '' then she giggled from the situation which made all three of us join in.

In recess me , Gallia and James played together tag which was always enjoyable , soon enough we had to return to class so we raced towards our line , I got there first than James who sped by ( he was the fastest boy in class ) and then Gallia who was walking not running.

'' Hey Natta, How is June doing? '' asked James.

I turned around and said '' June is fine, how is Michele? '' I asked, I was of refereeing to James's younger brother.

'' He's okay, doesn't want to eat his food that's all '' James laughed and I joined in with Gallia until the teacher came, Mrs. Simons.

Then we went in class again with Mrs. Simons trailing before us towards the school, when we reached class we started learning music; my favorite subject.

* * *

><p>When I reached home with mom I saw June playing with her castle set ( I gave her mine ) , I laughed and she looked up with her elegant pale gray eyes and smiled when she saw me.<p>

I ran over to give her a hug (I had changed clothes) which she returned tenderly, I looked into her pretty pale gray eyes and smiled.

'' Where you go? '' asked Juniper, looking confused when I placed my shoes again.

'' Nowhere Juniper '' I said tenderly.

When I was in my shoes I ran out to the backyard with Juniper in tow, when we reached the castle set we began playing excitedly with me helping Juniper on anything that she might fall off from.

'' I love you Natta '' said Juniper in a happy and caring voice that was one of the things which were amazing about her.

'' I love you too June '' I said looking at her happily and lovingly.

We began playing other games until it was dinner time and so we had to go back inside, I held Juniper's hand and together we ran back indoors.

* * *

><p>When we finished dinner Juniper asked me to play with her some childish games (hangman and such), I said sure so we started playing together until it was time for bed.<p>

Juniper said '' Natta, I wish pink hair, do you wish pink hair too? ''

I laughed before replying '' Of course not June, I wish I had blue hair though ''

Juniper lifted her thin blond eyebrow before she said '' Pink hair and Blue are good, green too? ''

I giggled and said '' sure, count red (blood-red), purple, indigo and orange (flame-like) in too ''

Juniper nodded, her blond hair rocking against her thin shoulders, her gray eyes widened at something before she grinned and said;

'' sing me * twinkle, twinkle star *? '' she asked in a peaceful, excited voice.

'' Of course '' I answered before getting my throat ready for singing the song.

Suddenly, right before I started singing mother came inside my room, she smiled at me and said;

'' Natta, June, here you go '' she said while handing us home-made chocolate-chip cookies.

'' Thank you mom! '' we both said before we bit into the tasty treat with delight; chocolate melted into our mouths making us hum in delight at the taste.

Mom nodded and kissed us both on our heads before going back to her bedroom , Juniper looked at me after we both had finished our tasty treats and asked ;

'' sing now? ''

'' Sure, wait a second '' I answered before getting my voice ready for it, suddenly I started singing and Juniper tried repeating the verse;

_* Twinkle, Twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are, _

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a Diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle, Twinkle little star … * _

After singing for a while (June making some mistakes) we stopped singing, Juniper looked at me lovingly and said;

'' Love you Natta ''

'' You too June '' I replied just as tenderly.

Then we both closed our eyes and not before long we were peacefully asleep.

* * *

><p>When I went to school today I noticed a bad air, the other kids acted odd and unnerving, I asked James and Gallia what was going on, but they only said;<p>

'' I don't know, maybe today is a surprise trip or something '' answered James.

'' Maybe … the play is finally going to start and everybody's hot on entering it '' answered Gallia.

I had given up on asking other students because they just turned away, finally the bell struck and we entered into the classroom which was filled with musical instruments.

When we finally settled down our music teacher Mrs. Simons started explaining our instructions for today;

'' today children, we are going to be playing a new song (row, row, and row your boat …), but before we do that I pick who will be playing which instrument you will be playing … ''

When she finished explaining the instructions she took a cup filled with popsicle-sticks each one having a student's name on it.

She took out 3 popsicle-sticks and announcing it loudly she said;

'' Drums ''

She picked 4 more and laying them out she called out;

'' Bells ''

Before resuming her picking, next came strings soon followed by flutes.

When she was done picking , Mrs. Simons announced who got which , I ended up getting a bell which was no great surprise but still ; I was quit angry , I had always gotten a bell except for once when I got drum .

I played with my instrument just like all the other kids except I was boiling with anger from the situation , when we were done singing the song I felt as though I wanted to scream at the teacher but I didn't ; instead of screaming I saved my anger inside of me .

* * *

><p>When school was finished I saw mother and Juniper waiting for me with smiles on their faces, I walked over instead of racing forward which showed surprise on my mother's face.<p>

When I reached them mother asked me the question I had dreaded most;

'' What happened honey? ''

'' Nothing '' I lied quietly.

Mother shook her head sending her beautiful red hair all over her shoulders , she shook her head one more time before opening her eyes and looking at me with caring forest green eyes ;

'' what happened honey? You can't lie to me I'm your mother ''

'' alright mom … '' I explained the situation to her slowly and when I was done she simply said;

'' I will speak with the teacher about this, you aren't learning to play any other instrument except a bell and that must change ''

Then we started heading home with Juniper holding my hand and making my rage slowly reduced into nothing , her calming touch was so soft and tender that I was sure she would become a doctor when she grew up.

When we returned home I played with my sister for the entire day until it was bedtime, then I sang * Row, Row, Row your boat ;

_* Row, row, row your boat,_

_* Gently down the stream, _

_* Merrily, Merrily, Merrily…_

_* Life is but a dram … _

After we were finished Juniper asked me about what happened in school, I told her the situation because I enjoyed seeing her confused (which was a cute sight).

Finally she turned to me and said;

'' Why can't you try another instrument if you hate bells? ''

I laughed and said '' because the teacher picks who plays what, and I always get bells except for once when I got drums ''

'' is playing drums fun? ''

'' Yah, its quit simple, except keeping the beat with the other instruments is the slightly hard part ''

'' I want to play a drum and bell, can you tell me how? ''

'' When you grow up, sure I will ''

'' Thank you Natta ''

'' no problem June ''

'' Natta? ''

'' Yes June? ''

'' I love you ''

'' me too, goodnight June ''

'' Goodnight Natta ''

Then we both slept peacefully until it was morning.

* * *

><p>I awoke before Juniper so I snuck out knowing it was going to be a weekend, I wanted to make Juniper a surprise because she helped me get over my problem so easily.<p>

I was rummaging through papers and old unused books to find a clear decorated paper, when my eyes suddenly fell over a book; it was one of my spare books but this one had a paper hanging in it to mark a page and the paper was a clear decorated one.

I took the book out of it's place and placed it right in front of me before opening it to the marked page ; it had writing on it except the writing was my writing from when I was a six-year-old and it read ;

Once upon a time there was a happy king and Queen who had a little girl, the Queen was pregnant and when the time came for her to deliver a baby girl she delivered her safely. Then she came out with the little girl in her arms looking pretty and cute,

It stopped there so I decided to try making another part of the happy story , it was going to be us I decided before picking a pencil and started to write , this is what I added in better handwriting ;

The baby girl had secret magical powers that she only knew of and no one else, when the baby girl grew and grew her became stronger and stronger without realizing it, the sisters loved each other so dearly that they made a magical bond together between …

Suddenly my sister stirred and so I stopped writing telling myself that I would write more of it later , instead I placed a my colored pen to mark the page before I placed it back on it's shelf .

I drew and wrote on the decorated paper until it looked so pretty with all the colors of the rainbow, next I placed it next to my sister so that she would see it when she woke up.

I waited and waited for her to wake up but nothing happened so looked at her for a while becoming worried when suddenly; my sister opened her eyes and gave a cry of pain before she closed them again.

I panicked and was about to call for mom when she opened her eyes again and looked up sleepily from where she was now sitting up, I sagged with relief and gave her a worried hug before I gave her my card.

She seemed delighted at the colors because she wouldn't stop smiling or looking at it for a while, that was until mom told us that breakfast was ready.

I led to the door while looking at her blond head tenderly; _I love her so much … _I thought as we descended down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is going to be long ( about 30 or 40 chapters ) , so please wait till the sixth chapter for the fun to begin , <strong>

**φιλιά σε όλους ,**

**Βασίλισσα Primrose**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Party

**Here is another chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later, <strong>

… The End.

I had just done writing these two words when the teacher said that it was time for recess.

I put on my coat before running outside with Gallia and James who had promised to play with us, we played tag with everyone else which was fun.

Then when we were almost done I was running away from Jack who was ''it'', and as I was running James pulled off next to me and said;

''hey Natta, I think you should come over to my house sometime with Gallia and Juniper don't you think?''

''sure! Juniper would adore it, thanks for asking me James'' I replied with a smile.

He returned it before he said '' you are welcome Natta''

Then Jack started chasing us that we had to split up, I found Gallia and told her what had occurred;

''that's nice of him, I'm going how about you?''

''of course I'm going, Juniper is going to be so excited when she hears about it'' I winked at Gallia and she shot me her famous grin.

Then as if knowing we were not really running, Jack caught Gallia but failed to capture me.

So Gallia chased me for the whole time until James caught me from the other side, then the recesses bell rang meaning it was time to go back to school.

* * *

><p>When it was time to get dismissed I found my mother waiting for me with Juniper, I ran over to meet them before we went back to our house.<p>

We ran around the yard playing tag before I got tired of that and decided to tell Juniper some of the things that we had learned in school.

She would ask a lot of questions like;

''who Hera again?''

''Queen of the heavens and wife of Zeus''

''she have kids?''

''yes, she has Hephaestus, Ares, Eris (or some say she's daughter of Nyx another goddess), Hebe and _''

''who is Ares?''

''He is god of War''

''he has kids?''

''yes many, he has Eros and _''

''who is Eros?''

''he is god of love and is son of Aphrodite and Ares, his wife is Psyche and he shoots people with arrows to make them fall in love with other people''

''who is Aphro…dite?''

''Aphrodite, she is the goddess of love and beauty, also she if wife of Hephaestus_''

''Ares not married to her?''

''no, she wanted to marry him but Hephaestus won her so she is married to him''

''how then Eros child of Ares if Aphro…dite marry Heph…aestus?''

''uh, she cheated on Hephaestus with Ares''

''Ares was Hepha…estus's brother right?''

''yes, they were both children of Hera''

''but then why_''

Right then mom called us for dinner so we both raced back indoors to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>After we finished eating I told mom and dad about the invitation to James's house;<p>

''Can we go mom?''

''of course honey, I will drop you off at James's house on Sunday meaning tomorrow, then you and juniper will stay there for 1:00 in the evening, alright?''

''yah mom, I'll watch over Juniper and make sure she stays safe I promise''

My mom nodded her face anxious about us but still she was beautiful, the way her long red hair spilled across her shoulders and the way her lovely gray eyes looked at us with worry only made her the more beautiful to me.

I loved her and would always stay that way no matter the consciences; finally dad spoke up over the silence;

''Natta we trust you, but always remember that Juniper might hurt herself okay?''

''yes daddy''

''glade to hear it, now what are you guys going to_''

Just like that the conversation drifted into what we are going to wear to the James's party.

When the artifacts of clothing were finally picked, Juniper and I found them quit comfortable and proper to wear to a party, I found them kind of cute.

Then it was time for bed and so I and Juniper laid onto the beds ready for some sleep, Juniper didn't seem interested at the idea of sleep however;

''Natta, do you think you can sing to me a song?''

I felt tired, sleepy and not in the mood, but I complied feeling a little bit of regret for what was about to leave my lips, so I started singing without waiting for Juniper like I always did;

_*It's raining, it's poring,_

_The old man is snoring…*_

I continued in a fast blurry way as to get this over with and have a good-night's sleep.

Suddenly I herd Juniper say;

''wait!''

But I just continued like nothing happened until I reached decided it was time to finish the song, so I did. Completely ignoring the fact that Juniper was trying to say something to me.

That was how it continued until I fell asleep, blocking the silent sobs imitating from my sister.

* * *

><p>When Sunday came we quickly wore our clothes and waiting until mom finished calling Gallia's mother (they decided to meet up after dropping us off), then we started heading towards the car.<p>

We drove over to James's house and when we finally parked Juniper let out a cry filled with thrill, the house was huge and ancient looking which only added to the cold feeling I had.

I went over to the door and asked mom if I should go ahead and knock, my mother told me to wait for a while. Sure enough, Gallia's mother and Gallia parked nearby.

Soon enough I was hugging my best-friend in the whole wide world, Gallia said that she'd brought some candy that she promised to share with me, James and Juniper later on.

When we were all ready my mother told me to go ahead and knock, so I did. Soon enough, lovely women with dark black hair and startling blue eyes opened the door.

This had to be James's mom; they looked so much alike that it just had to be his mom. The women ushered us all in and started to talk to our mothers telling us to go ahead and get ready.

We were early that we already knew by ourselves, so we knew we had to wait for two houses or so until the party really began.

So we went out and headed towards James's room with Juniper in tow, When we reached it, Gallia knocked one time before James emerged looking sleepy.

As soon as he saw us clean and awake he instantly ran towards the bathroom with our giggles following him all the way in, Gallia sat on top of his unmade bed as she waited for him.

When we came back he looked so different that we just had to laugh again, this time he smiled and said;

''sounds like I can change my appearance quickly huh?''

Gallia giggled and said;

''yah, especially your hair''

She started giggling again and we all soon found it contagious so we joined in, except for someone in the doorway; Juniper.

* * *

><p>Soon the party started; Video games, Chips and other snacks, gossip among girls (we didn't join in though) and other interesting things were going on.<p>

Gallia was playing against a blond-haired boy named David and he seemed in the mood to tease, which was nowhere to be near good;

''Hey Gallia, have you got smarter in a game lately?''

''yah, in fact Dave I bet I'm better than you in this video game''

_No _I thought; David always accepted a bet like he was blind and angering Gallia always led to some unfortunate ending, _don't_ _take it _I thought.

''oh yah, I bet I'm a hundred times better than you''

''so the bet is on''

Gallia said through clenched teeth; she hated people who viewed her as a whimpering girly-girl rather than a challenge to them.

I hoped this would end quickly before all the girls start siding with Gallia and the boys David, I watched as they teased, mocked and criticized each other throughout the whole video game.

Finally the ending game, Gallia won, it was only because David got so outrageous at a comment about his snobbish attitude that he failed to notice the screen and then Gallia won.

_Now comes the worst part _I thought as I remembered what Gallia challenged people with and shuddered, Gallia wasn't a great enemy to have and I was lucky to be her best-friend.

Gallia turned to the still crimson David before she said;

''Now we had a deal right?''

David nodded smugly, so she continued;

''Alright here's your challenge; _''

She whispered the rest in his ear and I watched in fascination as he turned from crimson to pink then to normal before turning to pale white.

Then Gallia left to join up with me with a smirk tugging at the corner of her red lips, she winked at me before whispering to me;

''_you'll see what I challenged him with, it's cruel but he insulted my mom and so he can stick with it_'''

Then she left looking angry because that was all true; David had insulted Gallia by calling her mothers a slut so she deserved vengeance.

I smirked at the idea of David getting his punishment from Gallia and finally stop calling people's mothers sluts, I rejoined Gallia and we both drank cranberry juice together, unaware of someone watching with sad tearful eyes; Juniper.

* * *

><p>When we reached our house I went straight to my bedroom to change clothes, when I did I went back to join my family so we can eat dinner.<p>

We discussed the party and my mother was glad that I had fun but when her eyes met Juniper's she stopped, Juniper's eyes were full of a happy fakeness that I noticed.

But when mom or dad asked what the matter was, she only said;

''everything's okay, the party was fun''

She refused to meet my eyes and I inwardly winced at the sudden coldness, sure I was kind of mean to her last night but I caused her to go to a party for god's sake!

After the dinner I left to my room and making sure to lock the door (I usually let Juniper sleep with me, nut not tonight), I then searched for a colored pen to give to Juniper so she would stop whining.

I could not find it anywhere, I kept searching in every shelf an in every drawer until finally I came upon a book. I the book looked old so took it out and opened the page to reveal the pen and a story, it read;

Once upon a time there was a happy king and Queen who had a little girl, the Queen was pregnant and when the time came for her to deliver a baby girl she delivered her safely. Then she came out with the little girl in her arms looking pretty and cute, The baby girl had secret magical powers that she only knew of and no one else, when the baby girl grew and grew her became stronger and stronger without realizing it, the sisters loved each other so dearly that they made a magical bond together between …

I laughed and thought to the days when I was six and eight; they seemed so far away… I picked up the pen and began to write, feeling amused;

Dragons, the older sister had a bound with a fire-orange colored dragon, while the younger sister had a bound with a silver colored dragon. The sisters knew nothing of the bound until the dragons spoke in their minds, the dragons told them that there was a danger that was about to happen. The danger was that all the dragons would be…

Suddenly mother knocked on the door; I hurriedly placed my silver necklace inside the page rather than the colored pen. Then I opened the door;

''Natta, it's time for deserts, would you like to join us?''

I nodded and grinned, my mother laughed softly before leading me towards the table. Sure enough, right on the table was desert; it was lemon cream pie with vanilla ice cream.

I sat down eager for some of that tasty looking lemon cream pie that I did not notice Juniper; she was sitting across from me and was looking quit miserable which was so unlike her.

When we finished desert I went over to her and apologized to her about my behavior, and as a token of reunited friendship I offered her the colored pen, but she only said;

''Natta, I want friendship not pen''

''Yah I know, the pen will be a sign of friendship''

''no Natta, I want a hug not a pen''

So in the end I gave her a hug and not the pen, which I placed on my bedside before curling up next to my little sister.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 : The Wedding

**Here is another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later,<strong>

''Mom, do we really have to go? I mean look at the way she is staring at me!'' I practically yelled.

''stop worrying, it will be all right'' said my mother while she was smoothing my sister's hair.

''I do not care if it will be all right, I do not want to go!'' I said with a little higher tone of voice.

''have some manners young lady, it is for your own good'' said my Grandmother who had positioned herself on one of our couches with her hands crossed over her chest.

I had half a mind to call her an old hag but I did not, remembering the kindness she always showed to me. Instead, I said:

''I am not going'' then I stomped away from the room feeling angry and blurry, before long I was lying asleep on my bed.

''wake up Natta, please your making this harder for you'' said my mother as she positioned herself next to me and began stroking my hair gently.

''I just don't want to go to her stupid wedding'' I said from under the pillows, my mother sighed and said;

''why not?''

''because she is such a snob and she is nasty and a backstabbing B-idiot'' I replied with certainty.

''we are going for Steven's sake not hers, honey you know how kind Steven was to you and your sister yes?''

''yes''

''then why hurt him by not going to his wedding? He invited you and Juniper, come on Natta I will help you ignore her okay?''

''okay''

''then get ready we will be leaving soon'' she then gave me a kiss on the cheek before she strolled out of the room, leaving me along to ponder what she had said.

Eventually, I placed my spring green dress and prepared to go.

We arrived early so I could talk to Gallia and James before the wedding actually started, I found Gallia standing with her mother but James was nowhere to be found;

''hey Gallia, do you know where James is?'' I asked feeling worried that he thought that we would not be there so he did not go or something worse.

''No idea, but I saw hi earlier Natta, would you like to join me?''

''sure thing Gallia, be there in a sec''

I hurried over to her and we both started speaking to each other as if we have not seen each other for over a thousand years.

Meanwhile, Juniper was speaking with other little girls and mom was with James's and Gallia's mothers, I found it quit funny that the dad's were all in a corner talking about something I couldn't quit make out.

Suddenly a voice called over to us:

''Hey lily, looking beautiful want to dance?''

We both turned over to where the voice had come from and finding Caesar the source we both chuckled, Caesar had a crush on Gallia and often times called her lily.

Gallia smiled and said:

''no thank you Caesar''

''uh, we will next time will be good right?''

''nah, thank you for your offer anyway!''

''anytime lily''

We bother laughed, he said lily more like Lila rather than lily so it was somewhat funny to us, I turned over towards Gallia and then we started speaking as if Caesar had not interrupted us in the first place.

When the wedding started, we all watched as Nyssa emerged looking beautiful in her wedding dress, when it was over we all clapped glad that Nyssa and Steven were now married.

Steven went over to me, Gallia and Juniper his auburn hair swaying across his left eye, he kept trying to rearrange it but to no avail which was funny to watch.

Steven finally stopped right in front of us and said:

''Well hello beautiful ladies, I'm glad you can make it''

I punched him lightly on his left shoulder but he only laughed, sometimes I wanted to punish my cousin, and I thought that that was the time:

''Hey Steven, happy marriage''

''Thanks Natasha, I am glad that you made it'' he responded while he grinned ready to make a sarcastic remark anytime.

''Happy wedding!'' said my sister Juniper in an extra happy voice, meaning she was happy to be in the wedding.

''yes, I hope a great marriage to you and Nyssa'' said Gallia winking teasingly.

Steven's eyes narrowed suspiciously, probably trying to figure out what kind of joke Gallia was playing at. Finally, he gave up only saying:

''sure thing, good wedding to you too''

Gallia laughed and soon it became contagious and we all started laughing, suddenly my aunt came and said:

''come now Steven, entertaining the guests?'' then she hugged us all and gave us kisses on our four heads.

My aunt had red hair mad into a neat bun, and she had a purple dress on.

Steven said he had to go to entertain more guests, and then we herd someone coming towards me, Nyssa.

Nyssa had her beautiful black hair placed into a beauty queen style, while she wore a purl white dress that made her lovely dark icy blue orbs brighten up even more.

She came over to me and then smiled showing purely white teeth, when she reached us she said:

''hello there, Natasha how are you doing?''

She smirked hatefully to me; clearly making it known, that she did not want me at her wedding.

I ignored her smirk and said:

''I am doing well thank you, how are you doing?''

I then let my spring green eyes look innocent and wide, which made her just the angrier. Then she grinned and replied:

''oh me? I am doing fabulous darling, just look at this dress is not it lovely?''

I grinded my teeth together before letting my eyes get even wider and say;

''yes it is, why you look like a living star!''

She looked outrageously angry, but she kept playing the pretend game with me:

''bye bye darling, hopefully you'll get a husband too_''

She snickered hatefully and added:

''_if you even deserve one''

Before she strolled off leaving me as crimson as an apple, Gallia came back and seeing me this angry Gallia asked me what was wrong;

''wrong? Nothing, just a bitch came over and started making trouble with her dimwit brain that is all, nothing wrong right?''

Gallia eyes widened at the mention of ''Bitch'' knowing fully what that meant, she had a problem with Nyssa a year ago too which had not ended that pretty either.

So she decided to do what I had done to her before, she embraced me with tender kindness, which I appreciated.

When the wedding was over, we all said goodbye before my and my family went back to our house.

When we arrived, home mom made us dinner and we started eating, while we were, eating Mom asked me what was wrong and I told her:

''that's serious, Nyssa has no right to say that'' said my mother who had been keeping her away with the help of my grandmother, that was until Nyssa escaped them and came to me.

''I agree, we should talk with your sister Brenda (my aunt) and tell her of Nyssa's doings''

I agreed with dad, except for one thing: vengeance. I wanted to avenge her the same way that she had insulted me.

When everyone was finished dinner, I decided to talk with Juniper about some things that I had wanted her to learn. Therefore, I began talking:

''Juniper, What are the alphabets?''

Juniper looked up from her drawing book, her gray eyes twinkled with excitement and she started singing:

*_A, B, C, D, E, F, G,_

_H, I, J, K, L, M, N,_

_O, P, Q, R, S, T, U, V,_

_W, X, Y, Z _*

When she finished singing, I clapped and said:

''Now the numbers Juniper''

Therefore, she began singing again:

* _1, 2, 3, 4, 5,_

_6, 7, 8, 9, 10 _*

I clapped again, knowing it encouraged her to go on. Then I began to tell her to do other things, as such:

''Juniper, tell me all the animals that come from the Sahara or deserts by name''

''Lion, Elephant, Cheetah, Hyena, Giraffe, Gazelle, Zebra, Hippo, Rhino, Baboons and Wild dog''

That was good enough, so I moved on to the next thing:

''Juniper tell me all the animals that come from the jungle by name ''

She looked at me with intelligent eyes before she started to speak and answer me:

''Tiger, Snake, Monkey, Ape, Moose, Wolf, Fox, Deer, Jaguar, Leopard and Bear''

That was enough on that topic, so I started a new one:

''Juniper tell me some of the kinds of veggies that you know by name please''

She gave me a smile before going quit to think after a while she said:

''Cucumber, Carrot, Cabbage, Potato, Tomato, Lettuce, Parsley, Onions, Garlic_''

''That s enough Juniper, now tell me some fruits that know by name please''

She gave me a confused look by continued nothing less:

''Apple, Orange, Banana, Pineapple, Lemon (some think it's a veggie but I thought it was a fruit), Grapes, Pomegranate, Pear, Guava (I taught her about it an year ago), Peach, Strawberry, Blueberry, Raspberry, Blackberry_''

''That is enough, now tell me emotions and feelings that you know by name please (if I didn't tell her that she would describe something not say it's name)''

She let out a sigh before she became quit once more, after a little while she replied:

''Love, Hate, Sad, Mad, Happy, Cheerful, Brave, Cowardice, Cruel, Patient, Lazy, Hurt, Evil, Good_''

''Stop, I think that is enough from me for the day Juniper, now you can draw again''

She smiled and then she went back to drawing, and I went out of her room (she now had a room of her own).

I went to my room and took my Ipod touch so that I can call Gallia, I called her, and while waiting for an answer I sat on my bed eating chocolate chip cookies.

Gallia finally answered me on the Ipod:

''how are you doing? Still feeling bad?''

''nah, I'm much better now, thanks for asking''

''listen; email me so that my annoying teenage brother could stop listening to what I am saying all right?''

''sure''

''thanks''

She hung up waiting for my to email her, so I put my laptop on and went on the internet before going to Facebook so that I can email Gallia.

When I went on, I said:

**Rose: **_are you there Gallia?_

**Marissa: **_Yep, here I am._

**Rose: **_Well here I am. Why would your older brother be spying on your phone calls anyway?_

**Marissa: **_Because he's a jerk, how is Juniper doing?_

**Rose: **_She is all right, I just tested her and she seems to be quit clever in school._

**Marissa: **_That's great, tell her I congratulate her on her good work and tell her to keep it up__JJ_

**Rose: **_Thanks! By the way, do you know if James has a facebook page or not?_

**Marissa: **_Good question, sadly I do not know, but thanks for sparking the interest to fid out in me__J_

**Rose: **_You are welcome!_

**Marissa: **_I have a good question coming your way, want to listen or ignore O_O_

**Rose: **_Listen of course__J_

**Marissa: **_here it goes, remember your silver necklace that you lost a year ago._

**Rose:**_ yah what about it?_

**Marissa: **_I think I might know where it is O_O_

**Rose: **_Please tell me, I really miss having it__K_

**Marissa: **_okay, it is in one of the old books that sit on your shelf, I think that is where it is __J_

**Rose: **_thank you! Bye, I have to go and look for it, see ya__J_

I closed the laptop and went over to the shelf; I searched inside books until my eyes fell on an old looking one sitting on my shelf and looking dusty.

I wiped the dust away, revealing a lovely big book that looked like it had once been a spare book; I opened it revealing its contents:

Once upon a time, there was a happy king, Queen who had a little girl, the Queen was pregnant, and when the time came for her to deliver a baby girl, she delivered her safely. Then she came out with the little girl in her arms looking pretty and cute, the baby girl had secret magical powers that she only knew of and no one else. When the baby girl grew and grew, her became stronger and stronger without realizing it. The sisters loved each other so dearly that they made a magical bond together between Dragons; the older sister had a bound with a fire-orange colored dragon, while the younger sister had a bound with a silver colored dragon. The sisters knew nothing of the bound until the dragons spoke in their minds, the dragons told them that there was a danger that was about to happen. The danger was that all the dragons would be…

That looked interesting enough, I picked up a pen and began to add more to it, and I smiled amusedly while I wrote:

Dead or forced to work as slaves to an evil king, so the dragons and their riders had to save the dragon race or it would be wiped out. Therefore, the sisters had to think of what choice they would make, they finally picked to…

Suddenly, my dad came inside the hallway carrying my little sister and telling me to get ready, so I shut the book and returned it to the shelf.

Instead of the silver necklace to hold it in place, I put my CD thinking that it would be only a moment before I got it back.

I then went out so that Juniper and me can take a walk at the park with dad, I felt happy as I raced towards dad and Juniper.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 : The Crush

**Another Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later,<strong>

I was walking at the park on a Friday night when suddenly someone shouted my name; I turned around to face them and came face to face with Sonya, the high school beauty queen.

''How you doing Natasha?''

''I am fine, how are you doing?''

Sonya possessed the most beautiful golden hair I had ever seen, she also had lovely sparkling blue eyes that matched her purely colored skin well.

''me? I am doing great, Want to hang out with me?''

Sonya was not that bad of a person, actually she was nice when it came down to her core. Gallia and I had an everyday relation-ship with her, but other than that, we never interacted.

''Sure, what is on your mind lately?''

I asked as I started walking along with her, our houses were not close together but they were both in the same direction.

She laughed and gave me a hug before she replied earnestly:

''fine, I want you and Gallia to hang out at my house on Saturday, there is a little secret that I want to tell you both but it has to be at my house''

She winked at me before jogging off to her house's direction, leaving me all confused and curious.

* * *

><p>When I reached home, I headed for my room, opened up my laptop, and typed a message to Gallia.<p>

**Rose: **hey Gallia, Sonya wanted us to hang out with her, she says that she has a little secret that she wants to share. She wants to share a little secret, want to come with me.

The reply came as soon as I let go of the message, it read:

**Marissa: **yah sure, why not?

**Rose: **alright then, see ya J

**Marissa: **bye JJ

I closed my laptop and went over to eat dinner, when I finished dinner and desert I went to my bedroom to take a goodnight's-sleep.

On Saturday morning I changed into a pink Portrait shirt along with shorts and slippers, I then got out and headed straight for Gallia and me's favorite hanging out spot, an old tree.

When I reached it I was surprised to find Gallia standing there with her auburn hair pulled into a braid, she had a blue tank top on and blue sweat pants making her seem alien to me.

''Hey Gallia, what is up with the weird outfit?''

She laughed and said:

''you noticed?''

I nodded and she laughed again, this time however, I joined in and our laughter filled the air.

''well I thought I might change for a bit from the usual tight jeans and belly-showing shirts!''

I giggled from the silly name that she had named her favorite kind of shirt; she joined in shortly before we all eased down.

''shall we go to Sonya's?''

She nodded, so we started heading towards Sonya's house, when we were half-way there I called Sonya.

''Hello Natasha, are you there yet?''

''not yet, but we are on our way''

''bye then, call me when your of ear-shot''

''I will''

She hanged up so I closed my phone before resuming walking towards Sonya's house.

When we were finally there I called her again, she hurried towards the front door and opened it to us.

''hey guys, glad you made it''

We nodded and then went inside, Sonya led us to her swimming pool and then she sat under the shade of her lemon tree before speaking:

''okay, now that you here I think we should have fun for a while before I tell you my secret okay?''

We nodded, feeling both grateful and glad that we would be swimming in her pool after all.

* * *

><p>Before long, we were drenched in water from head to toe, Gallia was a great swimmer but Sonya was an artist in swimming.<p>

Soon we were sitting on the side of the pool basking in the sun; Gallia reached into a bowl of fruit and produced a green pear before she bit into it.

''Tell us your little secret''

Gallia said after she had finished swallowing her bit, I myself had been crunching a red apple and now we all turned to face Sonya whose hair was brilliant in the sun.

''okay, but I warn you that if you do tell my little secret to anybody besides your families that I will become your enemy''

Her gaze had turned dark and I thought of what kind of secret was she going to say? It had to be something that other kids would laugh at if they herd.

''sure thing Sonya you've got our word''

I said as I crunched my apple once more, Gallia nodded and Sonya instantly relaxed.

''alright here it goes; I have a **hug** crush on James''

She squinted her eyes as if expecting us to laugh out or something, but instead my and Gallia just froze, our mind trying to digest the odd news.

Finally, Gallia broke the uncomfortable silence; she shook her head and said:

''wait a sec, you mean James our friend from kindergarten?''

Sonya nodded and we both gasped, feeling awkward silence coming in I broke the silence this time:

''Sonya, you do realize that not saying anything about it to James might let you lose him?''

She nodded with her head down, we both felt sorry for her because that would have explained her weird actions towards James every time in the cafeteria.

Gallia broke the silence first this time:

''do not worry, we will help you with whatever it takes okay?''

The words surprised Sonya; she looked up and met with the honey-colored eyes of Gallia telling her the truth.

Sonya gave us both a huge hug and thanked us so much that I felt a burden lap on my shoulders, when she broke away she was grinning happily with tears in her eyes.

That was how we left her, as we headed to our houses all the while carrying a burdened promise on our shoulder.

* * *

><p>I opened my laptop and typed a message to James's email:<p>

**Rose: **are you there?

I waited for a five minutes before the reply came:

**Lion-heart: **yah I am here, how are you doing?

**Rose: **fine, how about you?

**Lion-heart: **great, how is Juniper?

**Rose: **she is all right, listen I have a question for you. Would you like to hear what it is?

**Lion-heart: **sure why not.

**Rose: **do you have a crush on Sonya?

**Lion-heart: **…

After a while, he finally answered me, the answer was quit surprising:

**Lion-heart: **yah I do, why did you ask?

**Rose: **nothing*whistles*3

**Lion-heart: **aw, come on.

**Rose: **nope, meet me and Gallia at Sonya's houseJ

**Lion-heart: **okay, I'm suspicious though O_O

**Rose: **no need lol

**Lion-heart: **very well, see yaJ

**Rose: **byeJJ

I closed my laptop and grinned, this would be so great of a help for both James and Sonya.

When I arrived at Sonya's house I found Gallia waiting for me with Sonya standing nearby, I said hello to both before I told Sonya that James had a crush on her too.

''I do not believe it Natasha, does he really?''

Her eyes were sparkles of hope and I found myself wondering what love really felt like.

''yah, I'm not lying to you''

Just then, James appeared with his longish black hair draped on his shoulders and his head held down I knew that this would not take long.

When James joined us, I took him to the side and said:

''tell her you love her, I'm sure she would be more than glad to hear the news''

His eyes widened and he shook his head, I smiled before moving towards Sonya:

''tell him that you like-like him, come on''

She looked deep into my amber eyes before subsiding; she took two steps towards James before leaning in and giving him a kiss straight on the lips.

We watched with fascination as James kissed her back, then me and Gallia nodded towards each other before giving them our backs; this was a special moment.

* * *

><p>I walked home Gallia and we parted at my doorway, grinning and wet from the rain<p>

I went in and said hello to my parents before getting inside my room and locking it, I then stumbled on something; tit was an old book.

I gingerly picked it up only to find my long-lost ipod inside the pages; I leaned forwards and read the pages carefully;

Once upon a time, there was a happy king, Queen who had a little girl, the Queen was pregnant, and when the time came for her to deliver a baby girl, she delivered her safely. Then she came out with the little girl in her arms looking pretty and cute, the baby girl had secret magical powers that she only knew of and no one else. When the baby girl grew and grew, her became stronger and stronger without realizing it. The sisters loved each other so dearly that they made a magical bond together between Dragons; the older sister had a bound with a fire-orange colored dragon, while the younger sister had a bound with a silver colored dragon. The sisters knew nothing of the bound until the dragons spoke in their minds, the dragons told them that there was a danger that was about to happen. The danger was that all the dragons would be dead or forced to work as slaves to an evil king, so the dragons and their riders had to save the dragon race or it would be wiped out. Therefore, the sisters had to think of what choice they would make, they finally picked to…

I laughed and sheepishly picked up my pencil before resuming where I had left off:

Wait until the moment was right, the little sister needed to grow much older before resuming the journey. However, the older sister only had a bit more rime left until she would stop growing for all eternity. Finally, the time came for them to…

I stopped writing when my phone rang; I placed my pencil inside before answering the call:

''hey Natasha, I think we should party on Sunday, you think?''

''yep, for our little victory''

Gallia laughed and said:

''James and Sonya are a great couple do not you think?''

I nodded, forgetting that Gallia could not see me, and then realizing my folly I said:

''yep they are, do you think we would find people to be a couple with?''

Silence; was all I got from Gallia, but after a while the talking resumed:

''yah, it's only a matter of time Natasha, don't you worry about it one bit''

''alright then, bye''

''bye''

I hanged the phone, suddenly feeling worthless and empty of everything.

* * *

><p>I went out towards Juniper's room and gave her a surprising hug; she returned it of course with equal tenderness.<p>

Then I invited her to my bed, which she accepted, and then we both made our way to my bedroom so that we can sleep safely in each other's warmth and love.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : A Hike, A Magic Entrance

**Hey here comes Chapter five, I did this chapter in a different style than the others, tell me if you perfer this one or the other.**

**Queen P**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Years Later,<strong>

Gallia pulled me towards an odd-looking mall with some of the clothes on display, the clothes that they had displayed, looked ripped and well… sexy.

I shook my head as Gallia kept pulling me closer and closer until we were in front of the entrance, Gallia turned around to face me, showing her evil smirk which I sometimes dreaded.

_What will happen now? _I thought feeling bored; I ran my hand through my bright carrot colored hair. Gallia sighed before she gazed at the prices' sheepishly.

''Look: Gallia, number one: all the clothes are no worth the money that we have to pay for them, and Number two: who would want such clothes?''

Gallia sighed before turning to face me again, this time with her smirk.

''Come on Natta; imagine how ecstatic and sexy we would look? Fine Natasha, Would you like it if just looked at the stuff? That cannot possibly hurt now can it?''

''guess not'' I answered with a sigh.

Gallia beamed and I instantly regretted what I had said, before I could take it back though, Gallia was already through the entrance and was motioning for me to join her.

_I guess it cannot hurt _I thought as I followed her inside.

* * *

><p>I was super wrong; Gallia led me all the way to the end of the most expensive clothes. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again; finally, I got tired.<p>

''Gallia, are you actually going to buy any of that clothes, or are you just looking at them?''

She looked at me regretfully, before her confidence came back like a wave.

''What are you taking about? Of course, no, I am here to pick something up, but seems like we did not bring enough money and…''

She gazed sheepishly at the cut-up tights right in front of her before returning her eyes to me.

''Natta, do you not care about your fashion?''

I shook my head, then realizing I needed to answer her I replied.

''no, I just don't think _this _is my style, I don't like wearing black, I like wearing green and mostly everything here is black''

She looked back at the clothes in utter thinking; it was as if I could see the gears in her head turning that way and that.

Finally, she turned back towards me with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

''Listen Natta, you are right, we do not have enough money now, we can go another time right?''

''sure, why not''

''thanks, shall we leave?''

''yep''

Then we started heading towards the exit, _this place is huge _I thought as I passed clothes that I did not like.

* * *

><p>I was reading a book I liked when suddenly my Laptop beeped, <em>seems like someone sent me an email I thought amusedly, I reached the laptop and saw the message:<em>

**Lion-heart: **I have great news Natasha!

**Rose: **What is that?

**Lion-heart: **I had planned going on a hike in the mountains for the past months right?

**Rose: **Yes, of course, but what does it have to do with that?

**Lion-heart: **Well finally, I made it! Sonya and I are going, and I want you people to join, so what do ya say?

**Rose: **Of course, we would join you! Gallia, me will come, do you think we should invite other people?

**Lion-heart: **I do not know, wait…do you think we should take Juniper, Michele and Jace; they are all old enough right?

**Rose: **yah, Michele is fifteen, Jace is fourteen and Juniper is twelve, I think it would work. In addition, would it be more fun with younger people than we would?

**Lion-heart: **Feeling old already Natasha? Lol

**Rose: **No, how about you, are you feeling old James?

**Lion-heart: **Uh, uh, not yet

**Rose: **we are all going to go to your house right. On the other hand, do you have another place in mind?

**Lion-heart: **Next week on Sunday, we will stay there for about a month, sounds okay?

**Rose: **yep, bye

**Lion-heart: **Same to you*wink*

I closed my laptop feeling excited, I loved hikes and wildlife and the same went for most of us, except maybe for Jace and Sonya who liked Beaches better.

I reached back for my book and resumed reading, suddenly my phone rang, so I hurried over and opened it; it was Sonya.

''Hey Natasha, how are you doing?''

''Fine, how are you?''

''great, listen I have something to tell you; you and Gallia are invited to a hike with James, sound fun yah and me?''

''I've already herd the news from James, Jace, Michele and Juniper are also invited''

''That is awesome! I really think this would be a great hike, you want to know why?''

''why is that?''

''Cause we are going to camp outside in a remote area, now that really sounds adventurous, agreed?''

''definitely''

''see ya''

''Bye''

I hung up the phone before I resumed reading, _if anyone interrupts me, I would think it's my destiny to not finish this book _I thought amusedly as I flipped through the pages.

Luckily, no one disturbed me.

* * *

><p>Monday, as usual was quit boring. I went out shopping with Gallia and Juniper so that we could both pick out clothes for the hike.<p>

Juniper was always giving great advice at the colors we should choose; Gallia said that she should become a designer, which made Juniper blush bright pink.

Suddenly as we were going back, it started raining. I liked rain, although Snow was not a favorite of mine, it was Juniper's favorite.

We hurried towards our houses, not wanting to get wet so that we would not get sick. I laughed as Gallia used the rain to smooth her auburn hair.

''Gallia, your hair is already soft and smooth, what do you need rain for?''

She laughed as rain went down harder and even more, she went towards me with a grin on her face.

''it'll make my hair seem wet, you know just something I like to do sometimes''

She was grinning in the rain, I looked up but that was a big mistake, instantly rain filled my face and I had to put it down again.

''This is so much rain, I wonder what kind of weather caused it''

That was Juniper; she was right behind us, inspecting the scene that the lovely rain gave the world that we knew so well.

''this is not rain Juniper, this is a downpour!'' said Gallia through all the rough icy rain felt more like pricks than rain.

''its not rain Gallia, but hail!'' I said as a bunch of them penetrated my cheeks, making them burn.

''You are right, it _is _hail'' said Juniper and Gallia at the same time, Gallia laughed a little before started to protect herself from icy hail.

Finally, we reached Gallia's house and she said goodbye to us, we resumed walking until we reached our house.

* * *

><p>On Tuesday however, there was no sign of the hail from last night at all, the sky had brightened revealing a fresh rainy muddy day.<p>

The rain/hail had made the pine tree's smell become fresher and much more powerful, I loved the smell of pine because it brought out the best of freshness with it.

I was jogging alone that day because I liked to jog on a pine-smelling day, _would it be lovely if I could freeze this moment for time I thought as the smell of fresh-wet pine hit me like a freshener._

I jogged happily as though I were in a dream, I had worn my jogging outfit today; amber-colored tank-top with matching orange shorts, long red hair in a high-tight ponytail and year-phones, complete with a water-bottle.

I jogged as though I could not stop the fresh pine smell only made me want to run forever. _If only everyday was like this one, _I thought peacefully as I jogged across the streets and neighborhoods.

* * *

><p>Wednesday was much the same as Tuesday, except for the fact that Gallia and Sonya joined me this time.<p>

We ran together beautifully, suddenly Sonya stopped and so did we; wondering why Sonya would stop so suddenly.

''Wait, do you think I should buy that lovely blue dress or that creamy yellow dress?''

_Oh, so that was the reason _I thought reasonably, why else would make Sonya stop running unless it had to do with cool clothing.

I turned in the direction where she had indicated, both dresses were beautiful but I have to say that the blue one was the better of the two.

When I asked Gallia which one she liked, she responded in the same manner, saying it would match Sonya better than the creamy yellow one.

Sonya agreed, then she went inside and bought the lovely dress while smiling triumphantly at what she'd bought.

Then we decided to return home, while jogging of course.

That was exactly what we did.

* * *

><p>Thursday, I decided to accompany Sonya to the Cinema so we could watch a movie, Gallia was busy with her cousin Tina so she would not join us but that was okay.<p>

Sonya was a fun person to be around, she talked mostly about anything and everything she could find interesting. She was an open book, unlike Gallia or me who were less of an open book, and Gallia being more open than I am.

She was great fun, Sonya and I sat in the front row so we got 3-D glasses, I was drinking my coke while Sonya ate popcorn when out of nowhere I sensed someone watching me.

I looked around but seeing everyone looking at the movie I realized everyone was too preoccupied, I told my feeling to Sonya and she instantly tightened before she whispered for me to stay calm and just watch the movie.

I did as I she had told me to, being the kind of shy redhead that I was, Sonya on the other hand was not a shy kind, she might like fashion but that meant nothing to the fact that she was straight about anything.

We watched the movie until the end, and then we hung a little around the mall looking for lovely clothes. Sonya always found pretty things while I always (according to her) found cute things.

In the end, we went home with a couple of clothes, and we both felt happy that day.

* * *

><p>Friday, we were getting everything ready for the hike; I myself was packing a back and a rucksack to take with me to the hike. We all knew this hike would last a month so we got ready to live in a campsite of our own for a month.<p>

I had bought a tent a year ago; it was big enough for only me to sleep in though. Juniper had hers ready as well to take with her to the hike.

We had sleeping bags, warm clothes if the nights became cold up in the frosty mountains. _It is going to be a true adventure _I thought.

Gallia, Sonya, Michele, Jace and James were also getting ready just like me and Juniper was. Juniper was excited because everything in the way the hike was going seemed adventurous.

She told me so and I laughed saying that she was right in that manner, as I flipped inside my room an old looking book caught my attention, I opened it to reveal it's contents;

Once upon a time, there was a happy king, Queen who had a little girl, the Queen was pregnant, and when the time came for her to deliver a baby girl, she delivered her safely. Then she came out with the little girl in her arms looking pretty and cute, the baby girl had secret magical powers that she only knew of and no one else. When the baby girl grew and grew, her became stronger and stronger without realizing it. The sisters loved each other so dearly that they made a magical bond together between Dragons; the older sister had a bound with a fire-orange colored dragon, while the younger sister had a bound with a silver colored dragon. The sisters knew nothing of the bound until the dragons spoke in their minds, the dragons told them that there was a danger that was about to happen. The danger was that all the dragons would be dead or forced to work as slaves to an evil king, so the dragons and their riders had to save the dragon race or the evil king would wipe them all out. Therefore, the sisters had to think of what choice they would make, they finally picked to wait until the moment was right, the little sister needed to grow much older before resuming the journey. However, the older sister only had a bit more rime left until she would stop growing for all eternity. Finally, the time came for them to…

I laughed and retrieved the old pencil before resuming trying ending this tale of my life, I wrote:

Go and meet their Dragons, they and a couple of their equally magical friends set off to bring justice to the land. Then when all the friends made it through the magical door, they did not recognize their jobs, which led to them being…

_It was time for bed _I thought amusedly at the book in my hand, _maybe another time _before I closed it once more and continued in my search until it was time for bed.

_We were all going to have fun up there _I thought as I began getting ready to sleep on my bed for two more nights.

* * *

><p>Saturday was truly a mess, a day where everyone makes sure, to have everything and leave nothing forgotten.<p>

I myself was scrambling around the house trying to figure out what I have forgotten, Juniper told me to relax so I did. After a few minutes though, I resumed searching for missing items.

That night when we slept for the last time in a month, I kept waking up panicking that I have forgotten something when in fact I have not.

Eventually however, I slept.

* * *

><p>Sunday was the true mess, I woke up early and Juniper and I had breakfast before heading out with our stuff inside my mom's car.<p>

I have gotten a driver's license so that I could drive, because she would have to go back with car. After Juniper and me were ready mother drove off but not before saying goodbye to my father.

Once mother reached James's house Juniper and me piled our hiking gear into his dad's vane. We then said goodbye to mother who drove off.

Sonya then came with Gallia and they too piled their hiking gear inside, before settling into the car themselves. James, Michele and Jace said goodbye like everyone else before getting inside the car.

Michele, who was more like his father than his mother had normal lengthened hair that always got into his eyes, which were startling green, the only similar thing was his pale skin.

Jace, on the other hand was very similar in appearance to his older brother James, they both liked their hair longer than normal and both had soft, straight black hair, Startling blue eyes and pale skin.

They both acted as though they were opposites, Jace who always quit and liked blue calming colors, and While Michele liked red and loved loud music.

When we finally fitted into the vane James drove off, he drove for miles. Always going up and never down, I slept for most of the way.

* * *

><p>When we finally reached the end of the road that reached deep into the forest James stopped driving. We started to carry our things deeper into the forest until we needed to rest.<p>

''quit a lovely scene do you think?''

I turned around to find Jace looking at me with his eyes; I smiled and nodded before taking a gulp of water to help regenerate my strength.

We hiked even deeper into the forest; we did not realize how far we had gone until I saw the scenery change. We went deeper and deeper until we reached a nice spot for a campsite; it had a river next to it and the green leaves were touch by the sun, leaving the place illuminated with green glowing light.

We stopped and started placing and organizing our stuff until it looked like a real campsite. Some of us like Michele, Sonya and Juniper decided to rest awhile, while the rest of us decided to go deeper just to discover things.

We started seeing plants that are more beautiful and animals (such as snakes and small hedgehogs) as we hiked deeper and deeper, I loved the forest and I even swore that I saw a fox.

We then returned to the campsite so we can rest a little until tomorrow began.

* * *

><p>When we woke up we immediately ate a little bit of food before resuming hiking, Michele, Juniper, Jace and James stayed back this time though.<p>

Suddenly we came upon a weird spot, its floor was stone and it had stone-like stands that reached higher than some trees (eight feet high I suppose), they were all around the stone-like spot as if it was a meeting place. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I noticed an odd-looking entrance that looked almost… magical. I pointed it out to Sonya and Gallia who agreed that we should bring the others to look at it and take pictures.

We set off down once more before we reached our campsite, when we told them about the weird place they agreed to take photos. Therefore, we all began hiking to the spot with Gallia, Sonya taking lead and me.

When we reached up there we started taking photos against the entrance, we were enjoying ourselves when suddenly Jace feel into the entrance back first.

We all stared in amazement and then horror when Jace did not appeared on the other side. We went around the entrance but did not find Jace there, where could he be?

Suddenly an idea hit all of us at the same time, what if…just what if Jace had gone through the entrance not past it. We were all horrified at the thought. However, what else could we believe?

''oh god, oh god''

James was clawing at his shirt as he gazed at us helplessly; he was the most effected one of us all. _It was his brother after all _I thought sadly, as I gazed at the stone entrance.

Suddenly a fight broke out between Michele and James; Michele had said something about James being a coward and Jace deserved what he had gotten.

He had started pushing James towards the entrance when suddenly he tripped and fell face forward into the entrance. James tried pulling him in, but it was too late because he disappeared in too.

''we have to get in there somehow too''

Everyone turned to find Sonya with a determined face, she looked sure of something I could not place.

We all agreed in the end that that was the only way we would ever know what happened to Jace and Michele. So we got supplies ready of sleeping bags and food before going inside the magical entrance one by one.

I watched in utter amazement as each on of my friends disappeared until it was only me, Juniper and Gallia left. Gallia said goodbye before she too disappeared closely followed by Juniper who gave me a sad smile.

Finally, I gave in and so I went inside the entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please Review O_O<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 : Syanï in Du Weldenvarden

**A long chapter coming your way, this chapter took a long time to finish(party because of the translations I tried to make on words I didn't know). So I really hope that you enjoy it!**

**Queen**

* * *

><p><em>OMG <em>I thought as I looked at my surroundings, I was or more appropriately, _we _were in a forest. The forest was not an ordinary forest though, it was magical; the trees swayed to a rhythm, and the leaves and twigs seemed alive and conscious of what we were doing.

I had landed on Gallia, who had protested saying that she was not a sitting stool. I said sorry and we both started laughing, until we saw in fact that we were in a new world.

We found everyone else standing with jaws open and wide eyes something we couldn't see, we moved to get a better look only to find it was a lake farther away. A medium sized one I guess.

We had stood there for almost a whole day, until Sonya reasoned with the others that we did not know how to go back. Therefore, we went back to the spot where everyone had appeared from; there was the same entrance, it was shimmering though and covered with vines.

Jace suggested someone go inside and bring back our supplies, if we were going to discover this world. James, Sonya and Juniper decided to go, so now we were waiting for them to come bearing all our supplies.

I sat against a tree, stared with amazement at the way the water appeared clean. _This does not seem like our world, where everyone has vehicles and a way to destroy any beauty I thought as I gazed at the water._

I gazed at the water for what seemed like hours, until finally James came through with three packed supply packs. Sonya came with the other three, while Juniper came with a pack and minor supplies like food and clothes.

We organized the stuff, then without warning made a campfire. After a while though, we all grew sleepy so we decided to close the campfire and go to bed in our tents.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of screaming, I quickly got up to see what the matter was. What I saw astounded me; Sonya was on the ground with an arrow deep inside her left arm, she was writhing, thrashing and kicking on the ground while the blood bled freely.<p>

James was trying to find a first aid kit; Gallia and Michele were looking for the person who had shot the arrow. While Juniper, Jace and I froze in our spots, looking at the way Sonya seemed so unlike herself.

Suddenly an arm caught my attention, Gallia was screaming something at me, I could quit make it out. I thought it was ''Natasha! Natasha help me!'' but I was not sure, I moved out of my trance and moved towards Sonya.

She had stopped withering and thrashing; her eyes were set deep in her head so al we could see is white. She shook uncontrollably before going still again, me and still again, me were bending forward with some first aid kit supplies.

We had to take the arrow out before doing anything else, so Gallia ripped the clothes from Sonya's shoulder. Revealing where the arrow had hit, it was directly above the collarbone.

Gallia got ready to pull the arrow when James pushed past her and griped Sonya by the shoulders, it was for her not to move out of pain when we took out the arrow her explained.

Gallia got ready and then she plucked the arrow out of the now screaming Sonya, blood poured out of the wound and I instantly placed a clean cloth down on the spot. I pressed in so the blood would stop flowing.

Gallia went away before returned with some scraps of tight cloth, and then she ordered me to put that thick cloth away. I did while crying; blood oozed out of the still open wound, Gallia instantly dried it using my cloth before she started wrapping the wound so tightly as to not allow free passage for the blood to flow.

Finally, Gallia finished covering the wound with tightly spun cloth; James carried Sonya towards her tent before he placed her there and covered her with the sleeping bag.

Gallia appeared behind us with a dark look crossing her features, she went over to Sonya and then turning around to us she said ''she lost blood that she needs to gain, me and Juniper will make some soup so that she can start regaining her energy''

James looked so frantic, that it would have been funny if we were not in such a terrible mess. We got out, all except James who said he would keep watch over Sonya.

Michele, Jace and Juniper were preparing sharp sticks and branches, _probably a fire _I thought miserably. The events were still too much for me, _we were attacked _I thought _on purpose too_.

* * *

><p>This time I woke up with Gallia in my face, her eyes looked restless and her hair was in its usual high ponytail. Her clothes; messed up and wrinkled, she looked like someone who deserved a break.<p>

''has something happened to someone else?''

Gallia sighed before she continued with what she was about to say:

''no, we are being followed''

I looked up into her turquoise eyes with my amber ones; _she has to be kidding me right? _I thought; _but then again, why would it not be right? It would wholly explain why someone or something would shoot Sonya._

''By whom could that be possible? We just got here in this new world, who will know us in this world? Exactly no one unless…''

She looked at me with a sort of mystery; she gave me a hug, which I returned before we walked together towards Sonya's tent. We saw the indeed everyone seemed afraid, _probably of being shot like poor Sonya did _I though fearfully.

When we reached her tent we found James there, Sonya looked worse by comparison. My heart was wounded, _maybe she would …_ I didn't let my thoughts get to far ahead, _no it won't happen I'm determined to not let it happen _I thought with new courage in my thoughts.

I sat down next to the unconscious Sonya, she looked sunken down and almost as if … no she would live, I thought with trembling fears almost taking over me.

Gallia joined me and shook her head, then without warning, she started crying, _she had been this strong so far _I thought admiringly looking at her huddled form, but in the end we all have feelings so we cannot stop them for too long.

* * *

><p>I was collecting more dead wood as to make a campfire, when suddenly a sound of a swish in the air caught my attention. I tried marking the sound, but sadly, I could not.<p>

As I was getting back towards our camp I herd the sound again, then a female voice; beautiful but fierce at the same time called down to me:

''Place the wood down, bend to your knees and do not move or I shall shoot''

Luckily, I had found our pursuer, or more rightly spelled she found me. Unluckily, she might kill me on the spot, so I went down on my knees, but before doing so, I had dropped the wood into a pile right next to my feet.

Suddenly herd another swish, then a dull thud as someone landed on the ground feet away from me. I tensed, ready for the arrow to dig into my flesh at any moment now, but it never came to me.

Instead, the young women spoke once more:

''you may raise your face, but if you try to kill me or trick me I will fire a poisoned arrow into your leg or your arms, understand?''

I trembled all over; who was this young women? Was she even human? Was she the person who had shot Sonya? _It must be _I thought as I raised my head for a better look.

The women was beautiful; her long blond hair reached mid waist, her eyes were the color of bright sapphire green shining like an emerald, her skin was unmarked and purely creamy white while her figure was swift and elegant.

I gasped when I saw what she was wearing, it was hunting/scouting clothes except that they looked like those that… elves wore.

_She could be an elf _I thought, as I noticed her pointed ears that stuck out of her hair. She was carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows, her clothing seemed odd unless she really was an elf or some sort of creature that lived in those times and legends.

She looked at me for a moment before she resumed asking questions:

''why are you after me? Whom do you work for?''

I was confused, she thought we were working for someone, but whom could we possibly work?

''no one''

She looked into my eyes before she came closer, then she stopped suddenly before returning her attention on me once more:

''if you are telling the truth, then why are you in Du Weldenvarden?''

''huh?''

''do not play stupid with me, you know that you are in the edge of Du Weldenvarden''

Now I was confused; what was Du Weldenvarden? A forest yes but the elf's forest? What was going on? First, a magical forest then Sonya is shot and now a weird woman is telling me that I know somewhere I have only been inside for two days? Something was terribly wrong, and I was determined to fix it, one way or another.

''I really am telling you the truth, I do not know where du Weldenvarden is or that I was even in it. I came from a different world, through a magical entrance''

Perhaps that was stupid to say, but when your life is on the line you can take risks that without the threat would seem stupid to take.

The young Elf/? narrowed her lovely eyes, then suddenly her eyes grew wide and she looked at me with certainty before she came close to me and whispered to me:

''_come and follow me, we might be found by elves _''

Before she started running with extreme stealth, I followed her not knowing what else to do at the time. I followed her but could not keep up; she was faster than any human I have ever seen before.

* * *

><p>Finally, she stopped; we were closer to the lake than before. She turned around to me and with a look of extreme elegance. She started talking:<p>

''if you really are not sent here to follow me, then who are you? I had been the one to shoot that poisoned arrow; I can fix the damage if you agree to tell me everything about yourselves. Including where you came from and how it works out there, but first would you like me to explain the reason as to why I'm running away?''

I nodded, dumbfounded at what she had said, so she was running away from someone or some people. _Then, why would they? _I thought about this as I gazed at her, _she sure looked harmful with those arrows though, maybe that was the reason why they wanted her so bad._

''all right, first off I'm not an Elf; I'm a Elvish Arch-Druid, meaning that I'm not like Druids who need a plant source to survive. I may change shape at night when I am asleep, my skin will turn green and sometimes my hair will too. I can wield strong magic concerning nature, and I can become one with plants and wild life. Now I am running away from the elves because I am the lost Elvish Arch-Druid princess, and they do not know that druids are in this forest so I do not want them to discover me. I believe I am the only druid in Alagaësia; I have tried contacting other Druids but I have gotten no response. Meaning they are not in Alagaësia anymore. Now can you explain your past and race?''

I gulped, this was excessively much information to swallow all at once, but I managed and before long, I had told her about our race and our habits. She did not seem happy when I mentioned the pollution that always affected our world, and how humans treated animals as if they were worthless.

When I was done she told me to follow her, I did until we reached our campsite. Gallia and everyone else except Sonya was out, they looked as if they had been searching for someone, _and of_ _course, they have, _I told myself, _that person was you_.

* * *

><p>Everyone froze when he or she saw the Arch-Druid approach he or she with me in tow, suddenly Gallia ran up to check if I was okay. However, the Arch-Druid placed her arrow in front and told her to stay back, which she irritatingly did.<p>

The Arch-Druid looked into my amber eyes with her green orbs, which glowed inhumanly. Then suddenly she started speaking to me:

''show me where the wounded is, I need to reach them before it is too late''

I ran towards the tent where Sonya was unconscious, sure that the Arch-Druid was following me. I turned around to find almost everyone else there, I pointed towards Sonya and the Arch-Druid nodded in understanding.

She approached Sonya and with one fluid motion, she had taken the sleeping bag away from her, then she came closer to the bandages before she turned around and looked at us gravely.

''she is too late for herbs and magical potions out of tree sap to help her, however that does not mean she will die, it only means that I have to get my Sylvan Silver War Stage to come her to help her''

With that, she ran out of our tent and stood in front of the forest with her eyes closed, suddenly a silver stage huger than any I have ever seen appeared. Its flank was silver but underneath its belly and neck it was green, its horns were hug and strong and they were silver in color.

The animal's eyes were as green as the Arch-Druid and it looked quit majestic, I felt the need to respect it and show it in an obvious way so I bowed.

* * *

><p>As I stood up again I saw that everyone except the Arch-Druid had already bowed down to the great animal, it went past us and walked up until it face the tent's opening. Then the Arch-Druid returned inside, and then she emerged carrying a limp Sonya in her strong graceful arms.<p>

Then she set her in front of the animals horns, the great animal bowed its horns until one of many tips touched Sonya has wounded arm. Suddenly green light evaporated forth from the great animal's horns, when it faded Sonya appeared better.

''She is healed of poison, but not of strength which will take time for her to achieve''

She placed Sonya back into the tent before emerging outside once more; Jace walked forward and took the courage to ask the Elvish Arch-Druid a question:

''What is your name and what is the Silver Stage's name?''

Her look turned to that of a hunter, and then she replied with an honest look in her eyes:

''my name is Syanï and my Sylvan War Stage's name is Aref…''

Then she started telling us all about what her race was and how she did not want the elves to discover her, everyone was interested in Syanï that they did not notice that Sonya had awoken from her long sleep and was groaning in pain.

I told James, he went inside and started talking to her, and fixing her bed once more, Gallia joined me with a smile on her slightly happier face.

''Syanï is a person that seems worth trusting, do not you think?''

I nodded, she was both honest and clever which was great attributes in a person, she also had stealth and speed with grace and elegance.

''yes she is, what do you think of Aref?''

Gallia glowed with awe, and then with joy she started talking about the hug Silver Stage that was asleep next to our tents.

''he is amazing, he makes me feel like he is sacred or holy do you think?''

I nodded then suddenly Syanï appeared right behind us, we both jumped a little but she told us to relax.

''he _is _sacred and holy, I have him because I'm a Arch-Druid princess, for no common Arch-Druid has that kind of Silver Stage unless they are lords or noble blood''

I looked back at Aref, he sure did look special and worth having except we were not Arch-Druid princess, we were so not cool; we were just humans who believe we have everything but in fact, we have nothing.

Syanï smiled and said:

''tomorrow we will start moving, we cannot stay her forever, the elves will soon find us. We have to head straight towards Eldor lake before heading down the Edda river, where we would then follow Az Ragni until we reach the mountains before setting off near them but never getting inside them''

I was curios, so I asked her a question:

''why not cross into the mountains, they will hide us from sight?

She looked at me with dread clear in her face, and then she resumed her composer and answered me with certainty.

''dwarves, they are not scary but remember that it is their right to kill us if we invade their territory. So we have to keep to the side of the mountains but never among them''

Gallia looked at me with amazement before she said:

''what do you know? We have now met Arch-Druids, Silver Stages, Elves and now Dwarves. This seems like an adventure''

_She was right _I thought, as I looked down at the way we had changed from teenagers seeking wildlife into teenagers living in wildlife, the thought alone was amusing.

''I think we should sleep, you need your rest if we are going to be in Eldor lake by two days''

Syanï said though she was smiling at the moonlight that shone upon her skin, which I noticed with amazement was green.

''okay, come on Natasha lets go sleep''

Gallia stood up offering me a hand to pull me up, I took it without hesitation and we both went towards our tents to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up finding Syanï sitting beside my bed with her blond hair looking lovelier against her green skin; I wondered why it had not returned to its former color?<p>

When I asked her about it, she said that she had made it change with magic, and that she would only change it only if it was necessary and if we met a human or an Elf.

I got up and started packing my stuff into my one bag and rucksack, Syanï helped me because she said that she wanted us as early as possible.

When I finished packing I stared heading towards the spot where all my friends were standing with all their bags, I noticed that the campsite looked unused except for the campfire prints, which were still fresh and new.

Aref was standing with a green saddle on his silver back, Syanï jumped onto him before telling James to throw Sonya to her, he did and she caught her before placing her onto the silver white stage.

Syanï told us it was time to go so we stared walking with her leading us, we were doing fine in following Syanï and Aref. They led us through the forest as if they had lived for their whole lives. It was incredible.

We kept on going deeper and deeper until we were very close to Eldor Lake, _only one more day _I though as exhaustion seeped through my skin.

Finally, after walking for one more hour Syanï agreed that we can rest there for the rest of the day and continue tomorrow. Therefore, we set up our campsite permanently, finally Sonya awoken but still she could not move very well.

* * *

><p>I crawled into my sleeping bag feeling much better now that I was going to sleep; I had felt magic all over from this place that I will never forget Du Weldenvarden. I finally closed my eyes and fell asleep.<p>

I had a most weird dream, it started as this:

_I was walking with Syanï when suddenly there was a sound of twigs snapping underfoot._

_Syanï screamed at me to hurry up with her, but I was much too slow._

_I tried keeping up with her but could not, it was as if I could not move my own legs of free will._

_Something terrible was coming and it was going to get me, I tried again but I felt like giving up so I did._

_Instantly I felt as though a wall of darkness surrounded had surrounded the forest around me including myself._

_I could not make out Syanï anymore, which meant that she had ran away from whatever awaited me._

_A hand came out of the thick darkness that had emerged from within the depths of the forest._

_I ran now with fear of my life, I ran and ran without stopping to check if I beyond that terrifying wall of darkness._

_Suddenly laughter filled the air, I turned around which was a mistake that was fatal._

_Because at that moment the hand clamped around my mouth, then there was only darkness_

_Just before the darkness prevailed however, I saw fangs approaching my neck and then I felt…_

I woke up with sweat dripping from my forehead, the dream felt so real that I was surprised that it was not. I looked out but noticing that it was still not morning, meaning I should still be sleep.

_You have to try to sleep Natasha _I told myself as though it would change the weird dream that I had, I tried falling asleep and succeeded in doing so:

_I was deep underwater and I could feel that I would not drown so I stayed there; I felt the water coming inside and out of my mouth and nose. I was breathing water! I moved freely heading deeper into the beautiful clear water. I found that I had a mermaid tail and fish gills, I was some weird underwater mermaid or merman, except I was sure that I had breasts and that I was using coral shells as a bra. As I went deeper underwater, I noticed that there were no other fish around me, how could this be? I thought as I saw only deeper and darker waters, which now for the first time looked uninviting. I felt a shiver and shuddered thinking about what kind of fish monster could be under there, my question became an answer when suddenly darkness overcame the water's bottom. Intently I stared swimming upwards but I was much too late, I hug scaly creature came towards me with incredible speed. The thing was like an underwater dragon, except in place of wings it had strong claws emitting from its hug scaly arms. It swam forward and opened its hug mouth, revealing a set of perfectly sharp teeth and…_

I woke up once more feeling like I could sleep if I took a walk, so I got out thinking I needed a walk. I found Syanï sitting and looking up at the moon, I asked her if I could join her because I could not sleep properly and she agreed.

We stared talking and I learned more about her race and Aref, she was immortal, would always stay youthful, and would die only if killed. In addition, Aref was like her but he was a magical creature meaning him and she because she was half Druid would change into a plant rather than a dead body.

After a while, I went back to my tent and slept, this time I slept for real.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reviw<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 : Hedrath, Nalwar

**A new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Queen**

* * *

><p>We walked the rest of the day through the beautiful forest; Syanï was extremely clever with animals and wildlife. She showed us many interesting things about them that we had not known; she even showed us things that would save us from death sometimes.<p>

For example, when an animal is frightened it will attack, run away or hide right? Well she showed us a way that will help us make animals do neither of those things, she simply taught us to sing about the animals and to praise wildlife.

Therefore, we started to sing songs to the trees about how great and majestic they are, to the animals we sang of their habits and special skills. Syanï said that even animals appreciate attention when it is available to them but the trees could be moody.

For some great trees like oak and the pine prefer respect to their greatness, when smaller ones like the ash-tree and the fire tree don't get respect they tend to twist and sometimes kill you. For if you harm wildlife in this world, there was a great price to pay.

Therefore, we remembered that rule when we were walking among, not normal trees but conscious trees. Who were aware of what you were doing and of what you were doing to do, these trees were conscious of your every move.

There was a rule that some plants that were from Syanï land gave out, some elves used it as a trespassing but it went out like this:

''_One broken for every twig snapped underfoot''_

It frightened me because consider how many you have stepped on; now imagine a bone broken for each one? There would be nothing left, it was wise though for only one reason; it made sense that twigs were the plant's bones and we crushed them underfoot, so they wanted to teach us a lesson.

Another one went like this:

''_Nature does not need adornment''_

Which was entirely true, for trees, shrubs and any way of plant life had lived without us for a long time, why would they all of a sudden need adornment? The saying grew more and more interesting as we walked on, this one was more of a little story:

''_You are the grandest of all,'' said the _

_Arch druid to the trees. They became so _

_Proud of bark and branch that they _

_Suffered no creature to fly overhead or _

_Perch on a bough._

It was interesting how much more there was to learn about nature and its inhabitants, there were two of the sayings that Gallia really liked. They sounded more like threats; the first one was a warning:

''_Nature has grown tired of impositions_

_Of men and will begin to outfit its creations_

_With tools for bloody instruction''_

The other one sounded like a warning against bears, but from what Syanï told me it was not for a common bear. It to be a warning against a large monster, which was much bigger than a normal bear, the saying ran like this:

_Bears are not always as strong and as_

_Mean as you imagine. Some are even_

_Stronger and meaner._

The sayings helped pass on the time as we walked through the thick forest, the sayings grew out more and more until Juniper had memorized one, which I didn't find as interesting as the other, but she adored it, it went like this:

_Snail shell, fern, and tornado-the world connects_

_All things in form._

As Juniper kept saying this one while I kept looking at Aref, I wondered why Sonya (now she was better so she can ride) rode along on Aref. True, she could not walk for a long time. However, what about Syanï, did she need Aref as well?

I turned to her only to find that was leaping from tree to tree with utter gracefulness, when I asked her my question she smiled and said:

''Not all paths are found on the forest floor''

Before she resumed to leaping from tree to tree, I felt tired after a while but resumed walked out of shear curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours later,<strong>

We finally reached the Eldor Lake, but something there did not make sense. How are we going to cross the water without a boat? Unless we had a secret canoe, we cannot cross the water of Eldor Lake.

Despair, the first feeling we had was defiantly despair. When Syanï saw this, she smiled and spoke to us in a calm cherry tone of voice.

''we can sing a tree to make a boat or ask a druid to change into one, never despair unless it's really hopeless, even then there is always hope''

Boats made by people singing? What she even talking about. I decided to wait and see exactly what she meant, she went over to a fire-ash and started talking to the tree in hushed tones, after a while she started singing.

The strangest thing happened to the fire-ash, its form started to change until it was a vessel ready for sail. We all gasped at this transformation, Syanï only laughed before she asked us to push the still alive tree/vessel into the water gently.

When we had done just that, we placed everything on the vessel before climbing inside our selves. Only Aref did not climb in which was odd, Sonya climbed inside but Syanï did not saying that the fire-ash knew the orders and that she was going to ride Aref.

''how could you ride if you are to follow us close by?'' asked Jace looking worriedly at the forest behind us.

Syanï laughed and Aref strolled his great feet into the water before he started swimming, Syanï was still on his back laughing as though it were summer, and that was how we stayed until we reached the river Edda.

* * *

><p><strong>Days later,<strong>

We sailed the river until we reached its connection point with Az Ragni and there we stopped, Syanï said that she and Aref had caught sight of a small village that might have horses or donkeys.

_We planned to walk the rest of the way _I thought confusedly as I looked far off where Az Ragni continued, when I asked her about it she only winked, and then finally she began explaining her motives:

''we are going to sail but remember after that we cannot sail for the river ends in the mountains''

Therefore, we decided to go to the little village/city to buy horses or donkeys, the little city's name was Hedarth and it was dwarvish so we would be different. Syanï looked at us and said that she needed to introduce someone to us.

''this is Nalwar she is a Arch-druid without Elvish lineage and she has helped us along the way''

We looked around expecting someone new to appear but no one did, where could Nalwar be? I remembered Syanï saying that original druids could change into plants and that they had a life source. I turned to the tree.

Suddenly the tree changed shape again(we had gotten off with our supplies), this time it two forms; that of a young women with orange hair, hazel eyes and green skin, she had clothing that looked slightly similar to what Syanï was wearing except hers was much more revealing.

The other shape was that of a big wolf (smaller than Aref though) who's fur glowed silver, its belly was orange colored as well as its chest and eyes.

Nalwar stepped forward and started chatting as if we didn't ride her for the whole way, _that explains how fast she was _I thought because everyone knew that going down a river requires a long time.

Nalwar introduced the wolf as Ralph, which was a good name for its personality, Nalwar advised us to leave all our bags here and go along while Syanï goes with us, and Aref stays with her here.

The idea sounded like it would work easily, so we prepared to meet dwarves, legends told about them to be great smiths and great makers, and they were handlers of fire. Now we were going to see our selves to judge from experience.

* * *

><p>We could not wear the same clothes that had worn, so Syanï needed to go forward on her own as to buy some clothes. We waited near Nalwar who was great company, although she was a bit talkative.<p>

She told us what had happened to this land, Alagaësia used to be a land only filled with certain creatures, for example, Dragons, Elves, Dwarves, Humans and Urgals {and some more}.

However, never before has Alagaësia housed some creatures of another land, like; Druids, Arch-Druids etc…, Goblins, Vampires, Werewolves, Minotaur, Angels and Fire Demons {and some more}.

We were surprised; we had thought that Alagaësia had housed these creatures; Nalwar said that Alagaësia mostly does not know about these new comers, she also said that all these creatures had come from a land far away from Alagaësia.

Jace had paid close attention to what she had said, so he asked her a curious question.

''What is an Urgal?''

She looked at him closely before she chose her words very carefully:

''Urgals are creatures with hug twisted horns and are not the brightest of creatures, they are noble however when it comes to defending their homeland. However, they love the arts of war, and like to cause trouble sometimes''

All of us nodded, I had not herd of an Urgal before but again anything was herd of when you were in Alagaësia. Michele looked around us at the plains before us, then his eyes widened so we all turned around to find the cause.

Syanï had returned carrying huge bundles on her shoulders, we all started helping place them down in front of us. They were mostly tunics and robes that would cover our faces when we traveled into Hedarth.

* * *

><p>I myself liked to hide from sight if we were to meet dwarves, but Syanï, Nalwar, Sonya and Jace needed these clothes for different causes. Nalwar and Syanï for her skin and ears, Sonya for her state and Jace because of his sense of insecurity.<p>

Therefore, I agreed to take turns with Jace on the robe, but for now, I would wear a tunic. Syanï told us it was time to go inside Hedarth, we lined up behind Syanï as we neared the small village.

Easily enough we quickly exchanged some ''goods'' that Syanï had created out of plants, for two horses and two donkeys which looked good enough I think. Then Syanï said it was time to leave so I led one of the horses and followed her out of Hedarth.

We let Syanï deal with the dwarves while we stayed behind in the shadows; I myself had not really focused on the dwarves and what they did, which was a shame. When we reached Nalwar, she seemed happy to have company.

Syanï said that she and Nalwar had steeds to ride so why add more. In addition, she did not have enough for everyone to be riding his or her steed. So Jace would share with Juniper a donkey, Sonya would have a donkey, me and Gallia a horse and James and Michele a horse.

Gallia and I decided to name our horse Buttercup for his yellow flank, I took a turn on the horse and Gallia would be leading it forward. Then e would switch and I would take the lead having been resting atop the horse.

After a while, Nalwar suddenly told us to stop so we did, then she jumped into the water and started becoming our vessel once more. Syanï told us to lead the horses onto the vessel while she, Aref and Ralph would swim along.

We sailed and sailed until we felt tired of the water a bit. Suddenly we herd Nalwar laughing, but how could that be unless she had changed back into mortal form. I turned around to find myself looking at a strange sight:

Nalwar was waist up normal like the first day that we had met her, but then reaching her navel, she was part of the boat. She could not walk but could talk; she laughed at our confusion and said:

''you are surprised, you should have seen the Nymphs, the Nerieds and the Naiads they are great too''

I had read about them in Ancient Greek mythology and had known that they were amazing, I suddenly had curiosity rule over me at last, so I asked Nalwar the question that was one my mind when I had first met Syanï.

''where are you taking us?''

Nalwar smiled and replied with honesty and amusement, the answer made me wonder.

''we are going to _our _world; see we are doing you a big favor for in our world many people have strange magical powers. You will become immortal in the sense of aging, so Syanï wanted to protect you from that because she said that she requested your strong spirits''

I asked another question, the answer made me inwardly shiver even though the sun was shining at us.

''but what if we…die or are captured on the way?''

Nalwar's gaze turned cold and foreboding, then she replied to my answer with honesty.

''then it would be too bad you didn't make it, it would mean a mission incomplete''

The curiosity stopped eating at me when I herd her answer, for I was not curious in what would happen to us if we did not make it anymore, we just have to make it I thought feeling my insides turn.

* * *

><p>Suddenly we stopped and Nalwar took a deep breath before she started speaking.<p>

''this is it, get off the boat and stand near it, and don't move from your spots until Syanï says so''

We did as she told us to do, and soon enough Nalwar was back to her normal form. Syanï looked pleased when she landed on the plains, then with a flicker of her hand the staff she always carried in Aref's saddle glowed green.

Syanï took it in her right arm before she began uttering strange words to herself; suddenly her green eyes became green-lighted orbs with no pupils. Then she started to raise her hands to the spot in front of her, she did that three times before stopping.

Suddenly Nalwar took an orange staff with orange light and began doing the same thing, her eyes were orange lights with no pupils, as she too practiced the magic.

After a while, the earth began to shake and the ground began to crack, and as if on cue, Nalwar and Syanï began to chant even louder. We began to get afraid, _what if it does not work? What if Nalwar and Syanï die, or worse yet, all of us? _

Gallia looked at me through scared turquoise eyes, she was about to speak when green light emerged through high off the ground and into the sky. Then it began falling back down onto the earth and we got scared.

However, we did not move in fear that the light would hit us if we did move, the light looked like lightning and suddenly we could not help. We moved fast towards each other, only Jace, Juniper and Sonya remained in place.

Then the green light struck the earth, there was a tremendous crack as the earth beneath it gave way. The explosion sent Gallia and I (the horses were lead away and were with Aref and Ralph) off balance.

I tried to stand up and search for anyone but I just could not, so I lay down and closed my eyes. I simply shut out of the world, last the thing I remember is someone calling my name but that was it, I simply shut out of the world.

* * *

><p><em>Natasha…<em>

_I tried moving and finding out who is voice had called me, but to no avail for I was too weak._

_Natasha…_

_The voice had a gentle texture to it so I felt comforted by that fact; the voice was good it had to be._

_Natasha…_

_I again tried to stand but to no point, I lay there until suddenly I felt someone pulling me up and…_

I opened my eyes and was on my sleeping bag with Nalwar making me sit up, I looked at her hands and seeing she only had a bowl of soup, I took a drink from the bowl. Nalwar smiled and started talking as though nothing happened.

''finally you have awoken; you have been asleep for two days! Before you ask the answer is yes, your friends are fine. Only Jace, Sonya and juniper had not gotten hurt, they had not move remember. So how do you feel? Can you continue our journey?''

Actually they must have healed my inside pain because I felt okay, even though I could scares and bruises where I had connected with the harsh earth. I tried for a weak smile, Nalwar smiled back.

''you have to rest a while though, our world is filled with the unexpected and what's better to face it unless your rested?''

Nalwar said between laughs and chuckles, I wanted to find Gallia and speak with her. I Had not spoken for anyone of my friends in ages, only polite and curious words were talked about and now I would have a real conversation with them.

I asked Nalwar where Gallia, Juniper, James, Jace, Michele and Sonya were and she told me they were over there in the tents. I thanked her before I ran towards the spot she had indicated their tent was set up.

Sure enough, there was a tent there and that was where I went, I found them all there {the wounded on sleeping bags}. I went over there and sat down before telling them my idea.

''we need to have a serious conversation about this whole trip, and before we do that we have to think of our families''

Everyone nodded, so we started talking, about everything.

* * *

><p>…So are we ready for this, or are we not?''<p>

I had finished making a hug point on weather we should go on this crazy adventure or not, the thing is many people {including us} think that their lives are boring. Now we had the chance to change that. However, did we really want that? Worse, were we ready for that?

''I had always had a boring life, made up from bulling and people mock me on all the things I like. I'm going and that's final''

I turned surprised at who had said that, I found Jace, who had always been quit and bulled often at school for it. He really would pay his life to live in a marvelous world filled with dangers. Possibly, but what about home and family?

When James asked him that he laughed, then resuming his quit posture he continued.

''had you herd what Syanï had said? We could stop aging. We could also become powerful enough as to be able to open doors to our world and this world. If we could do that, then we can come back to home whenever we wanted to. Do you understand? Defiantly the life I want''

James nodded his head with agreement; an interesting life was too much. When you get a taste of adventure, you are never quit the same.

''raise your hands if you want to go, and keep them down if you are going to stay with Syanï and Nalwar''

Sonya had said with a smile tugging at her lips, I looked around and found none of the hands up. _That is it, we are going and that is final _I thought as I looked at all of my friends and noticed changes.

''I'm going, but I have to make a point before we start going to a world of survival''

Michele had said this with a tone of anger, or maybe it was impatience? I could not tell. James told him to continue and so he did.

''we are all responsible for our actions; if we get ourselves killed then it is our problem. I myself will not help anyone who gets himself or herself in trouble, understand?''

Everyone fell silent, Juniper looked up and suddenly she started talking.

''we know, but if someone needs help then we help, but if they had done this to themselves and regret it, well… we can help or we can not''

James looked hurt and so did I probably, _what were we turning to? Most of us were family, this cannot be right _I thought miserably.

Then Sonya spoke and her words ran true, we all knew that that was the right thing to do so we agreed upon it.

''we are a family and we will stay that way, everyone agreed?''

In addition, we did, _perhaps this trip will not be so bad after all _I thought as we began to depart.

* * *

><p>I placed the saddle on Buttercup while Gallia resumed cleaning him with water; we had bathed in the river and refreshed ourselves with the water from our wounds. Now we were cleaning and shining the horses as well.<p>

Everyone was doing this except for Syanï and Nalwar, whose steeds cleaned him or her. As I was cleaning Buttercup, I herd a strange calming presence inside my head, at first I thought it was my imagination but then it spoke.

_Thou shalt hurt thee Steed, if thou not were gentler with thee steed_

I did not recognize the voice, but I did recognize the presence but it could not be possible now could it? Aref, the presence felt as though Aref was inside my head.

I told Gallia about it and she seemed as amazed as I did to that fact, I told her I would be right back dashing towards Aref who stood watching us wash the horses. I went towards him and started asking him questions.

''did you say those thing to me? Can I talk with thoughts too like you did?''

Aref turned his eyes on me before he spoke again inside my head, this time I was aware of what he had said.

_Yes, it was I, if thou think a thought thou shalt be able to end thee thought to others_

I was amazed that Aref had spoken; his voice was majestic and gentle but filled with authority at the same time. He had said that I could send thought like that, if I wanted to, all I had to do is think of sending them.

_Thank you, tell me am I able to do this to other animals and creatures?_

_Yes you may, if thou shat be careful to who you send thee thoughts_

I had just spoken to Aref! I was happy and glade that I could speak to him. Even if it was in the head, I still felt joy at what I had accomplished so I left saying thank you to Aref.

I went towards Buttercup before an Idea clicked in me; I tried it to see if it would work.

_Buttercup, may you lower your head so that I can wash it? Your mane needs water and…_

I did not get to finish my thought when Buttercup lower his head and replied.

_Yes you may, I offer you my mane so that you may wash it for it has been dirty lately_

I smiled, life is going to get easier, and I started washing Buttercup's mane with gentleness. After we were finished, I told everyone about the new tool, they all started using it when we did not want to say something out-loud, which worked fine.

* * *

><p>We all gathered with our steeds around Syanï and Nalwar, Syanï looked at us with a smile before she started speaking.<p>

''we are going to show you what we have done two days ago, are you ready?''

We al nodded, I could feel excitement building up and everyone either started fidgeting or talking amongst themselves or in their heads.

_**Crack! **_We saw that an entrance was starting to grow out of the earth; it was shaped like an entrance to a dreamy summerhouse or garden. Its white color reflected amongst the ivy that grew among its sides.

Suddenly it was there, the door to either our doom or our destiny. There was our fate and our life.

Syanï went though and so did Nalwar, Aref looked at me with kindness before he strolled inside followed by Ralph. One by one, we filled through until it was I, Sonya and Gallia.

I went first, _this was our destiny, there was our fate, doom and achievements and what were we going to do? Take it of course._

That was just what I did, saying goodbye to the world of Alagaësia and my world, and hello to the new world. Whatever that was, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>please review, it will make me happy...<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Beautiful Temple, Lady Allora

**Sorry about that, here is another chapter,**

**Queen**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to the sound of running water; I sat up looking around me and finding myself in my sleeping bag…again. I sighed before standing up and brushing off my clothes, I looked around me, this time I could see a little fresh water source.<p>

I walked a little towards the other sleeping bags; it looked as though I would be spending a lonely morning here. Oh well this was the life I had chosen, it was nobody's fault but mine if I did die in this world.

Wait a sec…I was in a very different world…again, I could not believe that I had seen two already. Fate is a tricky business and it could lead one anywhere, I would come to accept it that fate chooses where to go and you follow.

Normally I would have said that fate is nothing but bullshit, but looking upon it there could not have been a better explanation. I looked around and suddenly my amber eyes caught something in the distance, for a moment, I thought it would attack us but then it turned out to be Ralph.

The huge silver wolf looked at me for a bit, and then it turned around towards the fresh water and started drinking. _Where were Syanï and Nalwar? _I shrugged to myself, but if Ralph acted that calm then no harm had happened to them…yet.

I went over to Gallia's sleeping bag, surprisingly she was not there but her pack of stuff was. I turned around and decided to ask someone where Gallia was, that person was Ralph because he was not like the animals in our world.

_Lord Ralph, may you help me?_

I spoke with uncertainty because it was the first time I had spoken to Ralph, the first time was with Aref and normally I preferred the Stage then the wolf. It was not that I hated canine animals, no; it was just that Aref was much more…trustable.

_Maybe I should not have asked him, what if he gets angry or worse eat us. _I slapped myself mentally, _he will not eat you Natasha, and you forgot that he is a sacred animals as well. So that must mean he has something special, what might that…_

_What may you require? I must know of the request before agreeing to it, if I don't I would be very dumb indeed_

I gasped because of several reasons; first, one was that Ralph's' presence didn't feel like Arefs' or Buttercups', no his presence felt strange. It felt wise and ancient but also commanding and warrior-like, I had been surprised to find the presence different.

Second reason was that I had not suspected him to answer me, _how could I have?_ I sighed as I thought of a polite way of answering. Wolves have pride and honor important to them, so I had to find an answer that contained a bit of them both.

_Lord Ralph, I require your assistance to help me find my friends; Gallia, Syanï and Nalwar. Please help me do so, will you?_

I herd a rumble of a laugh come from Ralph as he sat onto his belly with amusement in his eyes, he continued laughing until he stopped suddenly. He turned to face the water for a while, and then he turned back towards me.

_Assistance from me? I am a wolf not a horse or a dog. I am a companion until your death; I am a sleeper near your bed. I guard you from wrath. I shield thee from harm. Nevertheless, if you must know, Syanï is at the river with Nalwar, your friend Gallia is bathing behind some bushes. Farwell, may you have great success_

The last part about may you find success was a bit sarcastic, I sighed to myself as I thought of his answer. He did answer me so I guess he was not that bad, but I should not ask him about things like that again.

I drew back away from my thought when he turned away and began running along the forest, I had felt emotion deep inside me. Ralph was a trustable alley and a fearful enemy, for now I walked over to the bottom of the river because he had said Gallia was bathing.

Speaking of bathing I should bath too, I smell terrible and unclean. I reminded myself that I had no change clothes, I sighed to myself but then a thought came to me, _what?! You are actually planning to use one change of clothes for your adventure in this new world?! Go out there and clean yourself! _

I finally reached the river and both Nalwar and Syanï greeted me, I asked them for a change of clothes because I was one of the less clean people in this area. Nalwar laughed and winked at me before speaking in her usual cherry-like voice.

''change? Bath yourself first and by the time that your done I will be done making you new clothing. I am doing so to everyone in case he or she wants to bath''

I nodded and embarrassed that someone might see me I made sure I wandered farther away, it wasn't that I thought myself attractive or anything but it was just…a feeling. I wandered until I found a great spot, making sure no one was around I began taking off my clothes.

When I was successfully naked I placed my foot into the water to test it, it felt like spring water except cooler and more…pure. I gazed at it in wonder, this water was unpolluted by the air and felt much better then any other water I had swam in.

Placing my completely lower body, I felt calmness going over me, and then I took a deep breath and placed everything including my head under water. The sensation was lovely and so I began to swim, I swam and swam until I herd movement.

I stopped and stuck my head out only as to look for intruders, finding none I continued swimming but at less free pace. The movement sounded again and so I froze, finally I noticed where the movement had come from.

High above me next to the little edge of this river or lake was a tree, it was taller then average trees and was huge like any of it siblings. Except sitting upon one of the branches was a creature, I noticed with surprise and shock, that the creature was a women.

Not a normal one of course but a stuck-to-wood one, the lower half was like when Nalwar changed into half her form on the boat. Except this, women looked fiercer to protect her tree, _maybe an original druid I thought._

Her long hair stuck to the bark of the tree as well, it was a dark brown color and exactly like the tree. Here eyes were sparkling green, which one could see from afar, her body was a slightly tan and she did not look very nice in dealing with people.

I kept my gaze onto the water's surface rather then look into her eyes, after a while though she melted back into a tree once more. _Were there male druids? _I became a fiery red as I angrily thought of someone watching me, I hated people doing that.

_I will have to ask Syanï or Nalwar about that, because if there is I should know how to tell which trees they live in _I thought as I began to swim freely once more, I felt as though I would never want rest because the water itself felt magical as it relaxed my limbs.

* * *

><p>''Natasha I will pull you out of the water, wake up now please! You have to try on your new clothes, they are so lovely!''<p>

I awoke to the voice of Nalwar; I then opened my eyes to find them met with familiar hazel eyes. I groaned a little before sitting up, I found that I had slept in the water, which made me drift ashore.

Nalwar had placed her face right above mine and was shaking my shoulders; I swam away and looked towards her kneeling form before frowning. _She had said that she had brought clothes with her, then where were they?_

''Nalwar where are my clothes please, I do not intend to be naked forever!''

Nalwar gave me her mischievous grin, she took a leaf made bag and began to dig through. She pulled out some weird material before pointing at me; I swam over until my body could feel the muddy shore.

''these are your clothes Natasha, Gallia is still wearing hers but says that they are terrible! Please have a change of mind about these clothes, for they are the only materials that I could find for now!''

She was whining which meant the clothe must be bad, _but what other choice did we have? _We stunk of sweat and our clothes were ripped and parched. I thanked her and told her I needed a little privacy.

She only grinned at me, and then she twisted her orange hair around to look at the trees.

''privacy you say, but all of these trees are watching you right now so what privacy are you talking about?''

I groaned and pointed towards her, and then I started to pretend that I was pouting.

''Nalwar please move away, I need some privacy''

She sighed before going away, but not before, she turned around once more and blew out orange magic.

I placed my hands out onto the shore to help me out of the water, when I slide out I felt as though this earth was much too dry. I began looking through my clothes as to see what they were, they were made from soft woven silken leaves and they were so inappropriate.

I sighed as I placed the lower part on first before getting through the high part. The clothes stuck to my skin and felt comfortable, but there were so many revealing parts that I wondered if they were more than clothed parts.

I turned to look at the mirror-like water and shook my head, the clothes made my body stand out which was something I did not really care so much about. I had lost my bandana on our way through to this world, so I searched for a headpiece.

Finding none I began making my way back to camp, I picked up my old clothes on the way though. When I reached it I gasped, Gallia was in different attire but with the same goal of making her seem revealing.

All the rest of our friends were clothed in the same way, except for Michele, James and Sonya. The boy's clothes were less revealing but still way too revealing for a person, Nalwar clapped upon seeing me.

''there you are! Look at you all are not these clothes magnificent. You look amazing!''

She was addressing us all now, when suddenly Sonya, James and Michele came wearing revealing clothes too. Gallia smirked before she made her towards me, then she began to speak with the smirk still on her face.

''yah, we are going to face death looking like little prostitutes, except more like we are natural prostitutes''

I laughed at that for a while, then Syanï appeared and upon seeing us, she let out a small laugh.

''Nalwar dressed you did she not? I thought so'' then she turned very worried looking before adding, ''we must be on our way, everyone get their horses ready cause we are leaving''

As I readied to go, a thought suddenly struck me, _were there male druids? In addition, if so how can you tell their trees apart from female trees? _I looked over at Syanï with a questioning look apparent on my face.

Syanï nodded so I asked her what was on my mind, Nalwar laughed with a grin onto her face.

''male druids? Of course, there are male druids! How can you expect us to mate and have babies if there are no male druids? Ha! We are quit similar to you humans for we need mates too''

I had become quit red at the surprised tone in her voice; the part about mating was rather embarrassing because the term intercourse was much…better? I looked over to Syanï for help and was quit glad when she nodded her head.

''yes there are male druids, this is a druid forest but other creatures live in it, we are in a safe place so do not worry. Male druids' trees tend to be stiffer and quit thick and heavy, but it's the matter of what kind of tree your taking about, for example you can't expect a male pine tree to be thicker then a female red-wood now don't you? Of course not, but you can try to expect a pine tree male to be of a thicker build then a female pine tree''

I nodded my understanding before we all headed out; our horses were resting in the other side so we have to do a little bit of walking.

* * *

><p>I was getting Buttercup ready with Gallia when Jace showed up, he glanced back to see if anyone else was watching before slipping us a note. Gallia acted normal before she started talking about missing pancakes and such; he joined in a little before leaving back to his shared horse.<p>

Gallia acted as though she had bonked into me so she could show me the note, we lifted our eyebrows at the words.

_We are having a meeting later on today, if you are interested please come._

_From Sonya_

Gallia placed it deep into our saddlebags before we started to go, our horses were enjoying the time in the forest so they were on a normal pace. Gallia told me that she would show me something, so I waited and watched her.

Gallia motionless for a while before she began to smile, a lovely azure colored butterfly which was the size of our hands was coming towards us. I watched as it landed onto the side of Gallia's auburn hair, which made Gallia smile.

''I talked to it and asked if it would kindly doing so, it agreed. Look at its color!''

I smiled, so the trick with talking to animals must be stronger here, I tried calling to a butterfly but ended up calling a red squirrel. It climbed my hair and stayed there cuddling, I sighed and Gallia laughed.

''oh well, at least you called something. It looks so soft and cuddly, and it looks beautiful on your red hair too''

I smiled at her, and then I turned towards Buttercup.

''you too Gallia, the colors of the butterfly match you and your eyes''

Then turning towards Buttercup I spoke to him, he whined a little.

_Buttercup, do you think this forest is pretty?_

I was trying to make small uncertain conversation with our horse; we had named him Buttercup because his flank was not exactly yellow but more like dotted with different shades of it. He was overall a beautiful horse. Finally, he answered me.

_Yes the forest is lovely, but what may be lovely is poisonous and what may be not can be safe_

I smiled at Buttercup even though he could not see me, then I glanced at the furry squirrel cuddled into my hair. I turned back to Buttercup's mane and smiled, the sun had passed the thick leafed trees making everything seem bright green.

_Do you like your name, Buttercup?_

I waited for a reply from the lovely horse, then it moved its head and spilled it's mane onto its neck once more before replying.

_Why should I not? It seems to fit your description of me, but I would prefer if you call me Sunshine or Sunrise for it is a more…appealing name._

I giggled at his response before resuming my composure; I looked directly into his hair.

_Fine I will call you Sunrise, but Buttercup will be your cutie name that we use sometimes okay?_

If it was possible Butt-S-Sunrise sighed, I laughed slightly before addressing him.

_You know what Sunrise, in my world horses do not speak into people's minds. On the other hand, do you think they do but do not like to do it?_

He stopped for a second before continuing, and then he finally answered me.

_You can call me Buttercup affectionately, and yes I do think they refuse to talk to you, but I don't blame them for not wanting to though._

I smirked slightly before turning around to face Gallia, Gallia just winked at me before her butterfly moved one wing. Suddenly I felt a sweet presence in my head, it was a women's voice but filled with compassion.

_My dear, why place a frown on your face? You should be happy that you have felt your feet touch different worlds. Your friend is a very kind one, why must you frown._

I looked around me searching for what might have spoken; suddenly my eyes fell onto the azure butterfly. I smiled and then spoke to try it.

_I had not realized that I was frowning, I am happy that my feet have touched different world's soil. However, I left my family back in my world, they will never know where I am, that is the true reason I am frowning._

The answer came back slow but patient, it sounded and felt like a breeze in the wind.

_My dear, they will worry yes, but I know that you and your friends are strong people, which mean that you will find your way back. However, when that happens I debt you will go back, after you have seen the true wonders of this world it will be hard for you to do so._

With that, she fluttered off and I was left to comprehend what she had said, I had not expected a butterfly to have great advice, but I guess I could make an exception. She had sounded so calming that it was weird.

Sunrise continued trotting in a slow and lazy movement, I felt as though we should be much more careful. Nevertheless, when I told Sunrise that he snorted, then he said that what is better then trotting in a vast area. I had not answered him…yet.

* * *

><p>We continued trotting until we had reached a small clearing; the smell was so lovely that you could actually taste the freshness. I looked around us as everyone stopped for the day to review fresh thoughts about the odd druid forest, sure, it must have secrets but we had not discovered it…yet.<p>

When all of our camping gear had been placed in great spots with our packs we began to enjoy our time, I was busy comprehending the amazing insects that had lovely minds. Suddenly Gallia was beside me talking.

''how about that meeting eh? Shouldn't we go or have you forgotten that''

I smiled at her and she grinned back, I sighed before brushing off spare twigs and such off my revealed legs.

''yah sure, should you lead the way or something?'' I asked smiling widely.

''maybe if you stop smiling like that maybe I would'' she said sighing as she ran her hand through her hair.

Therefore, we started walking towards Sonya's tent, upon reaching it we could hear everybody inside, which made us, smile slightly. Once we entered inside Sonya said we were the last people in, so we started the meeting or friendship time.

''okay I thought some of us would like some time with each other right? Well here we are everyone can act however goofy you want to be, it's just some time with everyone else that makes me feel safer you know? With our families behind stuff and us, we only have ach other…''

She continued talking but I could not hear a thing, _''we only have each other'' _she had said that, I realized how true it sounded and shook my head. Then I began talking to Gallia and she to me, I suddenly broke the conversation and began heading towards Juniper who was talking to Jace.

''hey Jup do you mind if I talk to you? Thank it would only take a while'' I said this with an awkward look and she smiled at me.

When her and me were finally alone she hugged me tightly, I hugged her back with equal if not more force. Hen we finally broke our embrace she had few tears on her cheeks, I wiped them away making her smile.

''can you from now on stay with me Natasha? You know what though I am twelve so I can always hang out with Michele and Jace''

I nodded my agreement; we should spend more time together at one point. When I voiced my thoughts she laughed with merriment trickling from her voice, I looked at her for a moment before asking what was so funny.

''nothing I just remembered something that's all, by the way I'll go talk to Jace again, he's mostly alone so yah, bye Natasha''

I turned around from her after voicing my byes to her, I walked over towards Gallia and so we resumed our conversation. Nevertheless, all the while, something itched in my mind but I ignored it, soon I was drowned out by words.

* * *

><p>Next morning we began to walk once more but in a much quicker pace, we covered a lot due to being led by Syanï who knew the quickest ways out of the forests. I wanted to know where we were going but did not get a straight answer, I debt anyone had.<p>

We walked on for two weeks in the thick forest due to Saynï and Nalwar, suddenly as we were on our eighth day we noticed something beyond the thinner trees. It was land! At last, we made it! I cheered to myself as we neared it with our horses.

We ran none-stop that day until finally we touched land, the land was more like a field then rocky land but still it was not forests. Syanï smiled at our happiness before her smile faded a little, I turned in the direction that her eyes had taken and gasped a little.

There on the field was a hug temple like building; it was made from live grass so it had to be druids. Syanï was looking unhappy so I guess something had to be wrong, we began leading the horses towards the temple in a slower pace. We did not want to seem like a threat, which we were not anyway.

The horses trotted along the fields, but stopped every-now and then to eat a couple mouthfuls of grass. I enjoyed the fresh wind that made everyone's hair (and mane) ripple in the light; _you are starting to fall in love with this world _I thought sarcastically.

The play of light had fallen on everyone, it made them brighter harder to ignore. I looked ahead at our destination and became wide-eyed at the detail, it looked more beautiful up-close then farther away.

We continued to get closer and closer until Syanï told us to stop, and then she jumped off of Aref before dashing faster then any human being. She ran across the remaining distance towards the temple, she reached it and went inside.

We would have to wait until she comes back out, Nalwar decided to play chase with us though. Nalwar picked Jace to chase us all across the plains; he dashed after us as we ran along the plains in hurry to escape his hands.

Nalwar was fast and quick; her legs were a blur as she ran and dashed across the fields. From afar she appeared to be floating over the land that she ran on, it was quit a beautiful sight to behold.

Jace caught Michele and so Michele turned it, we continued to play until suddenly Syanï came back running with inhuman speed. When she had finally reached us she looked emotionless, Nalwar nodded towards her and we began leading the horse towards the beautiful temple.

* * *

><p>When we had finally reached it I gasped at its beauty, when we finally reached the front of it I braced myself for the worst not for the best. Syanï stepped into the temple but did not single for us to follow her; we waited for a bit of time before Syanï reappeared this time with a clear signal to follow her inside.<p>

It was even more beautiful in the inside then outside; I looked at the ever glowing plant life and natural beauty supporting the temple's weight. Suddenly Gallia pocked me in the shoulder and pointed in the left direction of the temple; I followed her finger and gasped feeling amazement.

Standing before us was a most beautiful Elvish-druid who's hair was the color of pure untouched white, her skin was a white color with a bit of pink around her cheeks and the tips of her fingers. Her frame was thin but dressed with light green robes the same color as her intense light green eyes.

''this is Lady Allora, she is the Divine Counselor'' explained Syanï bowing to her before standing once more, when we did the same Lady Allora nodded to Syanï and Nalwar.

''_Have you any need for refreshment? Maybe some food and a sacred bath?_''' she asked in a pure untouched and unwisely filled clear ringing voice of prophecy.

Syanï nodded and bowed slightly once more. ''yes Lady Allora, please let me help you prepare with you''

Lady Allora shook her head before she continued walking. ''_No my darling, its best you sit here and comfort your tired feet_''

Syanï remained where she had sat down on the grass carpeted floor, when Lady Allora had disappeared she smiled at us. Nalwar looked happy to have seen Lady Allora which noticing closely mostly everyone was, I too felt a happy and comfortable feeling whenever she was around.

''Lady Allora is the child of a prophecy concerned elf and a druid who was a truth teller, meaning she can't tell a lie to any question you ask'' said Syanï with a look of clever and thoughtfulness.

''she's beautiful Syanï, are there others like her?'' asked Juniper who had amazement clearly written on her features.

''I agree, she's beautiful Syanï. More like a pure and natural beauty then a lustful and tempting beauty though'' said Gallia who had studied Lady Allora really closely.

''that's because of her job, being Divine Counselor comes with many responsibilities and many blessings'' answered Syanï with a smile on her lip.

Suddenly we were interrupted as Lady Allora herself came back with different things in oddly shaped leaf-made bags, she looked quit the sight as she placed the oddly shaped leaf bags down on the grass-carpeted floor. Then she started mixing things and placing things in bowls made of hard leaves, I debited any of that stuff was dead.

She handed us the bowls before disappearing into the open orchard garden door, she closed it after her and I imagined her sitting on a huge stone or chair and singing beautiful song in her clear voice. As I ate from the food she'd brought I thought that I'd never tasted better food before, it tasted tasty and delicious to the extent of getting more and more till death.

Syanï told us that the food contained no meat at all; Druids, Elves and other creatures did not eat meat but were vegetarian/vegan. I wondered if I could become one if I kept eating this food everyday, of course I would because this food is both healthy and really deliciously made.

When we were done Syanï cleaned the bowls with a bit of green magic, she told us that she is much stronger here in her world then Alagaësia. _Of course _I thought as I remembered what she'd said about being the long lost princess of the druids; _she could probably do so many things in this world_.

''then how magical is Nalwar? You're a princess, so what can Nalwar do?'' I asked curiously as I looked at Syanï for an answer.

''a lot, because even though I'm a princess were still both druids, I'm stronger by far but being a druid isn't priceless either'' answer Syanï with a look at Nalwar who looked back with a smirk.

Syanï returned the smirk by one of her own before heading towards the door, she opened it and slid inside before returning a few minutes later. Se told us that each of us can go bath in the warm pure water in the orchard, we exchanged some embarrassing glances before we followed suit after Syanï and Nalwar.

When we reached I saw why it made since now, the orchards were huge and had trees covering most of it behind view. Syanï led us each to a pool that we could swim in; she gave us some crushed green powder that would be used for the body. Then Lady Allora gave us each a bit of brown crushed powder that she told us to rub into our hair.

* * *

><p>As I slipped into the water I felt a much more stronger connection with the wild then in the forest, as I rubbed the first lotion all over my body(except my hair)I felt myself growing softer. As I touched my bare arm I noticed it as soft as a baby's skin as well as all of my body, <em>the druids are truly magical <em>I thought as I got ready to seethe results of the next.

When I rubbed the next potion into my hair I lay down for half an hour, then I pulled out and glanced to find my hair soft and velvet-like. I ran my hands through it to find it extremely softer then velvet; _I truly loved magic _I decided as I got ready to call for Syanï to bring me a towel.

''Syanï? Syanï, do you know what I could use to dry myself?'' I asked loudly feeling annoyed with my own loud voice.

Syanï came back with a softer then silk garment; she motioned for me to dry myself with it before dressing in the other orange garments that she'd brought me. When I dried myself and had worn my extremely soft clothes, I picked up everything else and walked towards Syanï who was waiting for me.

Everyone else had bathed and was all extremely comfortable with them, I just loved the way the powder had smoothed my body and hair. I decided to ask Syanï when it would vanish and I would have to put on some more, so I headed towards her and Nalwar before asking them my question.

''Natasha, this is magical powder and it will last as long as the spell-caster willed to last, you do know that druids, don't grow…hair anywhere but their eyebrows, lashes and heads right?'' Nalwar asked looking slightly uncomfortable.

''yah…well what does that have to do with anything?'' I asked while my cheeks went from slight rosy to a bright embarrassed red.

''this potion also stops that kind of growth, we naturally don't grow anything but it's in case made to do the same, just for odd cases'' Nalwar said, how she managed to make me a bright embarrassed red so easily I did not know how.

Lady Allora had given us a comfortable place to sleep in under the moon, as I lay there I thought of mom and dad finding out we are missing. They can't know yet, it would take them a month I thought with misery gnawing at my stomach, I felt it tighten at the image of my mother's face as she put me and Juniper to bed when we were younger.

Suddenly I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt as body slipping next to mine; I turned around to find it Juniper with her eyes filled with fresh tears. I hugged her into my arms while I slowly calmed her down; she looked up at me with innocent eyes that made my heart tighten a little.

''Natasha, can we ask Syanï about the amount of time we'll spend in this world? I mean can't they always take us back?'' she asked this with uncertainty clear in her trembling voice.

''shhhh, it's going to be alright for now Juniper, if it get really bad I promise I'll ask Syanï if she can send us back okay?'' I shushed her with my words.

''that sounds good Natasha, but…I wonder if we'll live that long in here'' she said with a scared voice before she tightened her grip on me making me wince slightly.

''sleep for now Juniper okay?'' I asked with new worry edged into my already tight stomach, she nodded before closing her eyes.

I let her keep her hands around me as I too drifted off to the realm of sleep and dream, as I started closing my eyes I imagined mom and dad in bed. I let the memory drift away forcibly before closing my eyes, slowly enough I began to fall asleep until I was fully asleep in the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please review<strong>


End file.
